When The Truth Comes Out
by mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy
Summary: Hermione Gets a letter from her real parents. The Pureblood Manson's. UPDATED!
1. Letters

Chapter 1: Letters

* * *

Hermione Granger sat there staring at the letter her real parents had sent her. She didn't see why they had sent her to the Grangers. She re read it over and over. They had said that they went into hiding. They didn't want her to live a life of hiding until she was to go back to Hogwarts. Then when the Grangers had moved they lost track of her. Finally they had found her again and was asking her to move back with them.

"Mom, Dad." Hermione said looking at them they both looked up with a confused look. "I'm going to go." She said with a look of assurance on her face.

"We thought you would. Do you want us to go with you?" Her mom said to her.

"No, mom, I think it would be better to go alone. I promise I'll write you when I get there, ok?" Hermione said and smiled a bit.

"Hermione dear, we'll miss you." Her dad said and stood up to hug her. "Have fun and don't forget us." How could she forget them? She had been raised by them for the past 15 years. She knew that she wasn't really a muggle born witch, they had told her about how she was left on there porch with a note asking them to keep her safe until the time came. They had also shown her the letter it was signed. Fiona Mason

Hermione ran up to her room and sat down at her desk getting ready to write two letters. One to Harry, one to Ron. She got two pieces of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and began to write to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some great news, don't forget with good news comes some bad. Malfoy won't be able to make fun of me much longer. I got a letter from….My real parents. Who happen to be the second richest purebloods known. The Manson's. Isn't that great? Ok bad news. I have to get resorted; also I'm going to be living next to Malfoy. My parents and his parents are best friends. That's just great don't you think? Well I have to write to Ron and then get ready to be picked up in about an hour or two. My mom Fiona, Malfoy and his mom Narcissa are picking me up. Only Malfoy doesn't know it's me. Talk to you soon Love you Harry Write me back soon_

_Hermione Granger._

Her letter to Ron was exactly the same only instead of using Harry's name she used Ron's. She knew that by the time they got it she would be with her mom and dad… She still didn't know much about her dad. Only knew they were rich, purebloods and best friends with the Malfoy's.


	2. Draco’s Surprise

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry it was short so I'll make this one longer. I have more in mind. Also this is my first fan fic. Ever so please be easy with me. The only thing I own is the plot and the Manson's. Well On to the story!

Candice

* * *

Chapter 2: Draco's Surprise

* * *

Once I saw that the owl had flown off I went to my closet to pack. I had all my cloths in my suite case then went to the bathroom. I put my make-up in then my tooth brush and toothpaste. I found my hair brush and got my stuff from the shower and also loaded it into my suite case.

After I was done with my packing I went in my room and sat on the bed. Thinking, 'Wow this will be the last time to sleep in this room, this house… Actually, the last time I would get to see it.' I wondered how much longer it would be before they got here. I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got some milk and a couple of cookies that were on the counter. I took a bite into it. "Yum, sugar cookies, Mom, I mean Mrs. Granger they taste great!"

"Hermione dear call me mom not Mrs. Granger" Her foster mom said when she walked into the kitchen "I raised you most of your life I should be called mom not Mrs. Granger." She sneered at Hermione.

"Sorry, its just I need to call Fiona mom. Not you, plus I don't think I'm going to see you much when I leave because I'm not going to have anything to do with muggle's. I've had a bad enough time keeping everyone to think I was a muggle born anyways." Hermione said and looked into her foster moms sad eyes. "Not that that was to be an insult or anything!" Hermione quickly added.

"Yes I understand Hermione dear. Would you like to play a game before they get here?" She asked. "Your choice in the game." She added.

"Sure why not? They aren't sure here for another thirty minutes. I'll go get the game get dad and tell him its time to lose to a game of Sorry!" Hermione said and ran up to her room and grabbed the game box. She wasn't going to take it with her because she was sure her mom and dad wouldn't have time to play muggle inventions. She ran down the stairs and sat down setting the game up. They started playing as soon as her foster dad had sat down.

"Darn you Hermione you always win this game no wonder you grabbed it, so you could say the last game you played with your foster parents you beat them bad." Her dad said and laughed.

"Oh yes, I took it so I could say 'hey Malfoy guess what!'" Hermione said

"Yes, Granger?" Draco's voice came from behind her. "Mrs. Manson, you didn't tell me Hermione was your daughter!" Draco said.

"Well, I am so if you have-"Hermione was cut off by her mom

"Hermione dear instead of fighting with young Malfoy here why don't you come give me a hug! I haven't seen you in such a long time" Her mother said opening her arms to Hermione. Before anyone could catch it Hermione was in her mom's arms.

"Mom! I can't believe it but I remember you some how." Hermione said.

"You look just like your mom, how could you not recognize her?" Narcissa said from behind Draco.

"They do look awfully alike don't they?" Draco said and sneered and Hermione

"Yes, yes they do. You must be Draco the boy that Hermione always talks about when its not Harry or Ron." Mr. Granger said still sitting at the table. "Now take her and leave." He said.

"Dad!" Hermione yelled

"GET OUT NOW! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGTER AND I NO LONGER WISH TO SEE YOUR FACE!" He started to yell. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and Draco was surprised. She had never cried when he was around. He didn't know where it came from but he had a sudden burst of anger towards this man she had called dad for the past fifteen years.

"How dare you yell at her? She called you dad for most her life. You took care of her! She was like your very own daughter and now that her mom is taking her back you treat her like bull shit!" Draco felt his blood boil.

"Draco just for get it lets go" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her foster dad. She was happy to be leaving him. "Mom, Mrs. Malfoy we'll be right back Draco do you mind helping me with my stuff?" She asked and Draco nodded. They began to walk off and Hermione could hear everyone talking.

"You've called me Draco twice now, what's up with that?" Draco questioned her.

"Well, you and I have to spend the whole summer together.. Why'd you stick up for me like that? I'm used to it by now." Hermione asked him as they walked into her room.

"Because, we have to live with each other now, not only that it pissed me off. My dad dose that to me and well, you're not going to live with that shit at your house. Damien isn't like that." Draco said and grabbed some of Hermione's Stuff.

"That's my dad's name Damien?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, he's really nice, you'll love him. So dose Potty head and Weasel know that you have to get re-sorted?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, I owled them bout three hours ago, did you know ya'll were getting me?" Hermione asked

"No! They wouldn't tell me! I found out when I heard you say 'hey Malfoy guess what!'" Hermione and Draco both started laughing. "You do know you'll be in Slytherin right? Being that your whole family has been in it." Draco said to Hermione.

"I knew, but I didn't tell Harry and Ron that." Hermione said.

"DRACO, HERMIONE LETS GO!" Fiona called up the stairs.

"Ready to see your new house?" Draco asked.

"No, not really…Well kind of" Hermione said

"To bad here we go." Draco said He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on Draco's and with a pop they were gone.

* * *

So how do you like it? Please, please review!

Candice


	3. I know but

Thank you for the reviews this is my 1st fic. And I was kind of nervous thinking no one would like it but no flamers….Yet! But On with the story ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: I know but….

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco lying in a bed next to her. The last thing she remembered was putting her hands around his neck. She saw a clock by the bed side and looked at it. It read 9:47. She must have been really tired, she looked around the room she was laying in. Surprised to see a much different room then she expected. All of the wood work was cherry wood, in the best condition too. Her bed had a deep green blanket on it and the sheets were black. She looked at the walls bare for room for her too put stuff on it. The color was black too. She loved it just the opposite of the room her dad had stuffed her in. Her older sister's old bedroom that was pink. Let's go far enough to say she was prep.

She felt Draco's arms snake around her waist and she jumped a little not really expecting him to come on to someone he had clearly hated for the past six years of his life. She was also surprised that her reaction was a slight jump, rather then that she felt safe. She snuggled into Draco's arms causing him to smirk. Draco was dumbfounded when Hermione didn't protest to his actions but only helped more by laying down again and leaning into him.

"Seems like you've learned to trust me a bit more am I right Hermione?" Draco questioned. Still with his eyes closed.

"Don't press your luck really Draco. No I have not learned to trust you I just happen to be tired and cold." Hermione lied like there was no end.

"Potter and Weasley might fall for that bull crap that pours out of your mouth, but I have enough brains to tell when a girl is conferrable around me." Draco said with his no it all voice.

"Damn it, can you ever stop being an arrogant prat? Right when I thought you have changed you have to go and find some stupid ass remark to show that your still the Slytherin prince. Well I've got news for you, you, you bouncing, ferret face jerk!" Hermione yelled and got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Hermione I'm sorry really please whatever you do don't walk out of that door. If they find out that I've gotten you pissed already I'm dead when I get home!" Draco begged Hermione.

"Maybe you need some punishment I'm not a mudblood and you know just as well as me that I deserve at least a small amount of respect." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Stop treating me like you pet." Hermione said and tears slipped from her eyes. She threw open the door and ran out. She ran to the set of stairs most near her and ran down them.

'Bingo! The front door. I'll go find some place to go relax.' She thought to her self 'I can't believe I thought that Draco Malfoy. The DRACO could ever change from being a prat to being someone that I could give a chance. How come you always fall for the jerks Huh? How come Hermione?' She yelled at herself. She opened the front door very uitley just to hear her mom call after her. She slamed the door shut and ran. Yes ran, right into someone.

"Who in bloddy hell is that!" Hermione shouted. As she sat on the ground someone sitting next to her.

"Hermione, is that you?" The person said. He stood up and exsteneded his hand to help her up.

"I don't need the hand of someone I-… Harry?" Hermione said finally catching on who was standing there and grabbed his had as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, you ok Mione? Ron where in Merlin are you?" Harry called out to the dark.

"Ron's here too?" She asked

"MIONE!" Ron's voice rang.

"I guess that's a yes." Hermione said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Yes, ok. Now tell me why you were crying." Harry said to her.

"You were crying? I bet it was the slimy git Malfoy. Was it the prat Malfoy?" Ron asked, his checks growing redder with furry.

"Yes, but really that's nothing. So why are you two here?" Hermione asked. She didn't notice that Draco had slipped out the door and listening to their conversation. He crept up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, Fiona said get inside. She doesn't want you talking to….Them." Draco sneered and gave them his trade mark smirk.

"Back off Malfoy, Hermione can talk to her friends all she wants." Harry said grasping his wand from inside his pocket.

"How much do you want to bet? She's going to be a Slytherin. She was born one so she won't have much time for the trio. Oh no, who's going to take Hermione's place now? Without her it would be a duo. I bet little Weaslett would love to take the roll of my baby girl. She could finally get her hands on 'The Boy Who Lived'" Draco said.

"Harry, Ron did you bring anything? Like a bag or something." Hermione said interrupting Draco's lecture.

"No, they aren't staying here! No, no way in bloddy hell will I have them staying in the same house as me." Draco hissed.

"Draco Malfoy! You live next door, and just because me and you will have to become friends doesn't mean I'm going to ditch Harry, and Ron. I'm not that kind of friend. Plus you think I'll let you off the hook that easy, after everything you did to us?" Hermione said.

"Uh, Duh. Plus Hermione Dearest, I'm staying with you this summer. Your dad, my dad and mom all have to go some where this summer so it will be me you and your mom. I don't want these two interfering with your mothers plans that all." Draco said to Hermione.

"Who are your friends' honey?" Fiona's voice came from the front door.

"That's Ron… Ronald Weasley" Hermione said pointing to him and his fiery red hair. "That's Harry… Harry Potter" Hermione said to her..

"The boy who lived… I see." Fiona said looking at Harry strangely. "And yes, Weasley's, their temper is just as fiery as their hair

"MOM! You don't know that." Hermione screamed. Draco snorted at how stubborn Hermione was being.

"She doesn't need to know him. She works with his father. Mrs. Manson, please talk you daughter out of letting them stay here. The Inn is only a few miles away!" Draco whined.

"No, they are staying with us. I trust them better then I trust you. Mom, why is Draco staying with us." Hermione questioned.

"You just called him Draco" Chorused Harry and Ron.

"Yes, your point being? I've called him Draco all night." Hermione said.

"I know but, you haven't been holding his hand the whole time." Ron said. Hermione and Draco both looked down. They were holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Ok I started this Chapie last nite but I got a block so couldn't finish it... Yes I know I left cliffy but ya'll will live! 


	4. Death Eaters?

Well it's nice to know that people r enjoying my writing. I'm going to be writing two in a little bit but I still have to plot out the other one. My friends are giving me ideas & well ya'll will c. On with this story already airtight? Also I would love some constructive criticism. I can only get better with some.

* * *

Chapter 4: Death Eaters?

* * *

"Oh gross!" Hermione screamed and pulled her hand away from Draco.

"You're the one who grabbed my hand!" Draco yelled at her. "So don't yell at me and my sexiness." Draco said and smirked. Fiona just laughed.

"Neo, NEO!" She yelled and soon there after a house elf came out front to where the group was standing.

"Y-y-yes master Manson?" Neo asked peeking around from Hermione.

"Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's stuff to the two guest rooms next to Hermione please?" She asked

"No he doesn't need to do that we'll take it our selves." Harry said.

"You can go with him and find where your rooms then wash up in the bathroom upstairs then Neo will show you where the dinning hall is we will be eating in about half an hour. Please go I must talk to Hermione and Draco." Fiona said and smirked at Draco and Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am, Hermione we'll see you in a few." Harry said and Ron and him followed Neo inside and up the stairs.

"Why couldn't I take them to their room?" Hermione asked once they were out of hearing.

Draco looked at Fiona then at Hermione. "You may want to go inside to hear this Hermione." Draco said to her.

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one trying to shoo my friends away. How dare you think that I was going to ditch them for an ass like you?" Hermione yelled at Draco.

"Hermione Ann Granger, get your ass in that house in the dinning room now!" Fiona yelled.

"You know, this was suopsted to be the best thing to happen to me but so far its not! I feel like I'm five and just learning stuff and I hate it. I'm not five I'm sixteen!" Hermione yelled and walked threw the front door and slammed it in Draco and her moms face.

"Well, we knew that she would be this for the first week or two, but the same night I'm not so sure." Fiona said to Draco.

"You haven't even told her that she's going to become a death eater at Christmas." Draco said

"I know and that's going to happen to night when Harry and Ron aren't in the room." Fiona said with a stern look.

"They are a trio, its almost impossible to get those three to split up." Draco said to her.

"As you said so your self, Almost." Fiona said.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked her.

"You will find out soon enough, soon enough. Now lets go inside and find her. You stop by and tell Harry and Ron dinner will be set back an hour." Fiona said to him before she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am I will." Draco said. Fiona opened the door and Draco walked up the stairs and Fiona went off to find Hermione…

* * *

"We have gotten Hermione sir." Damien said to a hooded figure

"I am glad to hear of this news. Do they know about the arrangement? Dose she even know of what she will become of?" The hooded figure asked with a monotone voice.

"No sir they don't know yet. Maybe it would be better to wait until the two get off on a better foot instead of wanting to grasp each others neck and killing one another." Narcissa said to the hooded figure now that was tapping his had on the mahogany desk he was sitting behind.

"You may be right, they do need time. How are they doing" The hooded figure asked.

"So far so good, that we know of. Fiona will send us a letter soon telling us if the potion we have Draco on to make him nicer to Hermione is working." Said Lusics

"No, no, no. Are you all fools? Take him off of it now! He must learn to behave without it or else there is no way for this to work! Damien go and take him off. Lusics and Narcissa stay here with me please." Said the figure.

"Yes Dark Lord. As you wish. I shall be back after dinner." Damien said then with a 'pop' he was gone.

* * *

"Harry do you sense something weird with Hermione and Malfoy?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Why do I feel its not natural though. She didn't even realize it… One of them must be under a spell or a potion or something. Its not like Hermione or Malfoy to be nice to each other. In his eyes she will always be a mudblood no matter what anyone tells him" Harry said to Ron There was a knock on the door then it opened.

"You two, dinner will be set back, Fiona wants you two to stay up stairs till Neo comes and gets you." Draco said with a sneer.

"What in bloody hell have you done with our Hermione?" Ron asked before Draco walked out of the room.

"What do you mean? Also why would I have anything to do with that slut?" Draco asked. Then walked out of the room.

Draco was walking threw the halls. 'What did I do to make them think I wanted anything to do with the mudblood…? Why is Damien back too? I wasn't expecting to see him home until the day before we go back to school. Not only that but he whispered a counter curse for something but what I still haven't found out because of one little problem. I didn't hear what he said! For Merlin's sake where is that room? Bloody hell Draco all you had to do was walk a little farther.' Draco walked into the room where Damien, Fiona and Hermione were sitting clearly waiting for him.

"I'm sorry were ya'll waiting for me? Potter and Weasley were talking and I had to wait until they answered the door." Draco said smugly and sneered at Hermione.

"Now that you have kindly joined us maybe we can go on and talk about what we need to." Fiona said.

"Yes, lets the sooner the better because I can get away from her." Draco said then gave his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Not like I'd want to be stuck in a room with you either so get off it Malfoy." Hermione shot.

"How could you not want to be in the same room as me? I am the sexiest boy at Hogwarts. I would understand, every girl wants a piece of me." Draco said hotly.

"Well then I must be the first who is disgusted by the sight of you!" Hermione yelled at him.

"How can that be? We all know that little miss bookworm Granger wishes she had me." Draco said and stood up from his chair.

"Just because I know more then you doesn't give you a right to call me a bookworm!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh yes, I should be saying 'Everyone knows that mudblood Granger can't take her eyes off the sexy PUREBLOOD Draco Malfoy." Draco yelled. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and pulled her wand out…

"I'm not a Mudblood, a pureblood just as you are. Also you're the ugliest prat in the universe! Stup-" Hermione was cut off

"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER PUT THE WAND DOWN! DRACO MALFOY SUHT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Damien's voice ran threw the dinning hall.

"Sorry dad" Hermione said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" Draco said.

"Now, Hermione we have... Well erm, some news to tell you." Fiona said.

"As you too Draco" Damien added

"Hermione, Draco you two will follow us and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in becoming a death eater." Fiona said.

"A WHAT? No, no, no, I think I will not be becoming one! I will not! Not against Harry." Hermione screamed.

"I knew it. So when do we get the mark?" Draco asked 'God I don't want to become one. I'll count on Granger to get us out of this. If not now later' Draco thought to himself.

"A Death eater Hermione dear." Fiona said

"Also to answer your question Draco, this Christmas ya'll have to come home and that's when." Damien said.

"I refuse to get it." Hermione said.

"You will become a Death eater rather you like it or not." Fiona said. "Neo go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We are ready to eat, as for this discussion is over." Fiona said

Hermione sat there wondering how she got herself into the mess. 'I'm going to become a death eater. Getting a horrid tattoo. I'm sure I'll find away to get out of this before this Christmas. Now All I need to know is if I'm the only one who wants out… If I'm not well then this might be a little easier for me… I'll ask him later before I go to bed. I'm going to have to become a Death Eater…

* * *

Yes i know this is a longer chapter. I had it ready last night but my net wasn't working so I couldnt update it made me mad! well enjoy & Review! please review! 


	5. Help Me I Mean Help Us

Thank you for the reviews! There may not be many but still Thank you. I will only care on as long as I know people are reading! Ok enough of my Gabber I'm sure that some of ya'll would love for me to go on with the story so hear I go.

* * *

Chapter 5: Help me… I mean… Help Us.

* * *

Neo walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door and waited for someone to answer.

"Well who could it be?" Ron asked "Malfoy again?" Ron said with a sigh.

"I don't know, won't hurt to answer it I suppose." Harry said as he got up from the bed where Ron and Harry were looking at their Quidittch magazine. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hello there Neo, can I help you?" Harry said then looked back to Ron who was no getting up and making his way to the door.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Manson would wish you two to, join them for dinner." Neo said. "Please follow me. It's easy to lose your way there." Neo said Harry turned around and Ron shrugged. They followed Neo out and Ron turned out the light and closed the door.

"Did he say Mr. Manson?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yes, I believe he did why?" Harry asked.

"Didn't Malfoy say that he was going to be gone the whole summer when he was being nice to Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I don't get where you're getting at Ron, really." Harry said to him.

"Then Draco becomes a prat calling Hermione a mudblood when Mr. Manson shows up again." Ron said. Harry abruptly stopped causing Ron to run into him.

"So you think he's the reasoning why Draco was being nice and now is being his usual self?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What else would explain it? Maybe he's in need of them two to get along and instead of putting a spell or curse on Hermione he did it on Draco because he doesn't know how Hermione acts just yet." Ron said. He really was getting smarter.

"I get what you're saying, and if it is true why dose he need Draco to be nice to Hermione?" Harry said.

"The Malfoy's and the Manson's are best friends. They wouldn't want their kids bickering all the time." Ron said.

"Or maybe they are just as bad as Malfoy's dad and mum." Harry said.

"Now you're catching on to what I was pointing out. Now all we need is proof." Ron said. "We can get Hermione to find out if Malfoy was under some spell or potion." Ron added.

"Now do I need to be the brains of this? Malfoy wouldn't know, for surely he would refuse to be put under one just to treat Hermione with respect." Harry said.

"True, but how else do we prove that Mr. Manson put Malfoy? We can't just confront him." Ron said.

"We don't even know if it was Mr. Manson who put it on him. His mum or dad could have done it and the only way to keep it from being suspicious was to have Mr. Manson to do the counter curse" Harry said.

"Sorry to interrupt what you two are talking bout but we are there. Just threw the door. Mr. Potter your seat is next to young master Manson on the right. Mr. Weasley your seat is next to young Malfoy on the left. Please enter and remember, don't get your self into trouble. I don't want you getting into trouble. Dobby told me much about you three before he was freed." Neo told him and opened the door for them. "Good day" Neo said as Harry and Ron walked threw the door. They sat down to where Neo had told them to sit. Harry gave Ron saying 'Sorry you're by the prat.'

"I'm so glad you two have finally made it. That is my husband Damien, or as you may know Mr. Manson."

"Hello Mr. Manson nice to meet you." Harry and Ron chorused together.

"Nice to meet you too. Harry Potter, the one to over come He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's a great honor to finally meet you." Damien said with a smirk much like the Malfoy's but must be known as the Manson's smirk

"How are the rooms?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I love mine! I've been in it ever since we were taken, rather then when I went to the rest room which I might add is as beautiful as ever." Harry said.

"I haven't been in mine that much, been with Harry, but by what I have seen mines just as nice." Ron said.

"Ok, enough talk I must eat and get back to where Lusics and Narcissa are. What's for dinner?" Damien asked Fiona.

"I think that Neo and Sari have made us a nice think of steamed rice, Sweet and sour Chicken and Egg drop soup." Fiona said.

"Yummy, my favorite." Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"No that's my favorite you stupid prat." Hermione said with a glare.

"No, it's been my favorite ever since I had it when I was two." Draco said.

"I had it when I was two too, so there for it is my favorite." Hermione said.

"They have more in comment then we thought, No?" Damien whispered to Fiona.

"Yes, tastes in food. How they like to fight with each other. Their brains, and not only that, but the Malfoy and Manson smirk." Fiona said.

"Just bring the food out already. I'm starved." Ron said. He always was worried about his stomach. "Sorry, but it's been five hours since I've eaten." Ron said when he noticed the look's he was getting. Hermione busted into a fit of laughter. As Draco just sneered at him.

"Neo, Sari! Our Food please!" Fiona called and the two house elves came out caring all the food for the group of seven and placed a dish of each in front of each of them.

* * *

"So do you have a plan to get us out of this?" Draco said as he walked into Hermione's room without the littlest of a knock.

"I have none as of now, I was going to ask Harry and Ron to help me now do you mind? Instead of barging in here knock!" Hermione said to him as she looked up from her desk.

"Why are you going to ask them? No one should know 'bout us getting the mark rather then us and our parents." Draco said and sat down on her bed.

"I don't care if I get into trouble they are my best friends and they will help me out of this. Now please get out before I scream and you get caught being in here." Hermione threatened.

"No, I want to get out of getting this fucking mark!" Draco said and refused to move from his spot on Hermione's bed.

"I thought you wanted to be just like 'daddy'" Hermione mocked Draco.

"No, I don't want to be just like 'daddy'. He's the worst person to be like!" Draco hissed and Hermione.

"Oh, but you can still agree with him on everything and not be like him?" Hermione said with a little growl in her voice.

"I don't agree with him on everything. For one I dis-agree with him on almost everything." Draco said with a know it all voice.

"Oh yes, I forgot he doesn't hate muggle born's like you. No, he dose! See Draco you two are alike. They hair, the smirk, the racisms, everything. Grasp the fact and get over it!" Hermione said to him.

"Look, all I want is out of this, now is that to much to ask for?" Draco said.

"Why should I help you? After everything you've done to me do you really think I should help you?" Hermione questioned. Draco made a face to look like he was thinking.

"Uh, yes, why not help me out?" Draco said to her.

"Because, I hate you and could care less if you got it or not, that's why." Hermione said. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Draco yelled.

"Draco this is my room!" Hermione hissed. "Ron, Harry if that you come in!" Hermione called.

"Oh like it made a difference. You just invited them in." Draco said and acted like he was going to hit her upside the head. Just then Harry and Ron walked in.

"Why is he in here?" Ron asked as he closed the door.

"She'll tell you why, so sit down. It's going to surprise ya'll." Draco said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Damn it Draco! Get up!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok, ok, just tell them so we can get some help." Draco said.

"Ok, fine. We have to become death eaters just like our parent's and neither of us want to be one." Hermione said

"I told you something was weird about Damien." Ron hissed to Harry.

"Hang on. Malfoy doesn't want to follow after his dad?" Harry said a little confused.

"I'm right here, and right, I don't want to be a stupid death eater and kill innocent people. That's a horrible name put to all people in the wizarding world." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, but that's really funny to be hearing coming from your mouth. Are you sick or something?" Ron asked and put his hand to Draco's forehead.

"Get you hand off of me!" Draco yelled. "And no I'm not sick I feel perfectly fine, rather then the fact I am discussed that I'm talking to the dream team!" Draco yelled

"Shut Up Draco! Really, do you want our help or not?" Hermione asked him

"I want it and sorry for offending you if I did..." Draco said. "So any Ideas?" He asked

"None!" Hermione said.

"I don't have any." Ron said.

Harry was sitting there staring in front of him self looking like he was mesmerized by something.

"Harry, do you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

No Answer. He just kept looking ahead of him self.. Looking like he was in deep thought but wasn't responding to the world around him

Harry mate you there? Ron asked and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Mione, what wrong with him?" Ron asked and Draco looked at Hermione to see the worry written all over her face.

"I don't know… Harry!" Hermione yelled. Still Harry looked ahead of him self. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed. He fell back and Draco caught him before he hit the floor.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you Malfoy? You just kept Harry from falling!" Ron hissed and yanked Harry out of his arms and slapped Harry's face a few times.

"Duh, if he would have fallen then Fiona would have come in here and we don't need her in here to find all four of us." Draco stated and Hermione shook her head to show she agreed with Draco. All of a sudden Harry's eyes flashed open

"Harry mate are you ok?" Ron asked him as Harry sat up.

"What just happened? All I remember is Draco saying he didn't want the dark mark." Harry said.

"Yeah, we asked if anyone had any ideas. Do you have any?" Draco asked him.

"No, not yet. I need to know more about Hermione and your parents… But I think I might have a way to get you out of it. MIGHT being the keyword there." Harry said.

"I don't care what it is, As long as it works." Hermione said

"So ya'll are going to help me?" Draco said. He looked at Hermione. "I mean, ya'll are going to help," He gulped before he said anything, "Us." He said and Ron and Harry just nodded.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! I made it a bit longer I think. It was hard to write because I didn't know how I should play off Draco in this scène. As you see I finally decide how I should don't know if it's the best tell me what you think! I'd love to know and I want to thank the following

Whiterosesneverdie: I'm glad you like it. It's a story that I had to think out a lot.

Hellakat: Thank you for the post. It wasn't a flamer but it was more like something to make me write better.

AND to the rest of ya'll who are reviewing! Keep them coming I want to know what you think about my writing because it makes me feel good that people I hardly know like my writing just as much as my friends!

Love Candice!


	6. Pansy Wants Him

Hey, sorry it's taken me a while but I had a writers block! Garr I hate those but now I'm back. I think I'm going to write shorter chapters but make sure I post one or two at a time or in the day. So yeah I'll post this before I go to the pool Let me type now! Lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pansy wants him.

* * *

Hermione woke up to Draco playing a guitar. She sat up to notice that he was in her room. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 1:25 P.M.

"Hey, you must have been tired." Draco said when he noticed that she was up.

"Yeah, must have. I was thinking about a way to get out of the Death Eater part." Hermione said.

"Ron and Harry are out flying their brooms. I was out then they came out and well I went back in." Draco said. He looked at Hermione and thought of how beautiful she was.

"How can ya'll stand to fly? I'm afraid I'll fall off the broom or something. That's why I quite that class." Hermione said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione said. The door opened and Fiona stood there.

"Hermione Pansy is going to be coming over in a bit. So I expect you to be on your best behavior and stop fighting. That goes to you too Draco." Fiona and had a stern look on her face, then turned around and closed the door as she left.

"Pug Face Parkinson is coming to our house?" Hermione bellowed in agony.

"I feel just as bad as you. She's always all over me." Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"So she loves you what do you think she'll do stay away from you like I try to do?" Hermione said.

"Well, I'd rather have you all over me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Stop being such a prat. It will make me think you actually like me. Plus I thought you and Pansy were dating." Hermione said.

"We broke up in the forth year!" Draco said. "Maybe I do like you." Draco mumbled so Hermione could barley hear him.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing." Draco said like it was nothing.

"No, you better tell me!" Hermione said and stood up.

"You have to catch me to find out then." Draco said and ran out of Hermione's room.

"Draco comes back here! I want to know!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the hall after him. She followed her all the way to a room full of brooms. Draco got on one and flew out the window. "Bloody hell no! Draco I will not get on one! Get back here now!" Hermione Screamed.

"You want to know?" Hermione nodded. "Then get on one and follow me out here and catch me!" Draco said and with that he was gone.

"Hermione you're going to kill your self, but here goes nothing." Hermione said and grabbed one and got on and flew out the window screaming in terror. Draco flew up behind her.

"See it's not that bad." Draco said to her.

"Ok, now please tell me what you said." Hermione asked and gave her puppy dog pout making sure she didn't fall at the same time.

"Fine, since you actually got on a broom. I said I kind of do like you." Draco said. Then he kissed her. Hermione didn't pull back but went along with it. When Draco pulled back all he was amazed. "Wow, your good." He said

"Your not to shabby either." Hermione said. "I'm hungry lets go get some food!" Hermione said and flew back to the house with Draco following her. When they got inside Pansy was standing in the room they had flown out of...

"Drakie babe, how's the summer treating you?" Pansy squealed.

"Fine until you came." Draco mumbled then Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, it's good. The house is nice except the fact that Hermione's here." Draco said and Hermione hit him.

"Well you can always ditch her and hang out with me." Pansy said.

"No I rather go get food. That's where we are going" Draco said.

"Then after do you want to go somewhere." Pansy asked.

"No I don't I don't want you Pansy. Leave me alone.

"But, Draco I want you." Pansy said. Next thing Draco knew Pansy was on the floor out cold.

* * *

HAHA Cliffy waits till l8r Review! 


	7. Hermione I love you!

LOL! Every1 is wondering bout Pansy so I guess I should answer then here. Lol yeah here I go ENJOY! ALSO I got grounded so I couldnt update cuz the server was down b4 I was grouned & wouldn't let me sry it took so long.

Chapter 7: Hermione I love you!

Hermione had her wand in her hand and Draco looked over at her. He noticed she had a shocked look on her face.

"What spell did you use, your moms going to be pissed!" Draco said to Hermione.

"I-I… I didn't do it Draco. I was about to but never did." Hermione said to Draco.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Draco did you actually think I was going to let her do that shit again?" Blaise asked from behind the door.

"Blaise! How's it going buddy?" Draco asked and walked up to him and did there hand shake.

"Great, so you and Hermione are finally friends?" Blaise asked.

'Blaise he doesn't know about you and me so be careful!' Hermione thought.

'I know he doesn't know. He would have killed me before he found out that you were a pureblood.' Blaise thought.

Now if you hadn't caught on yet. Hermione and Blaise are together, and can read each others thoughts.

'I could have saved my self from a lot of shit if I would have told people, you and I both know that.' Hermione said.

'So why you didn't I have no clue.' Blaise said

"Blaise are you listening to me at all?" Draco asked him.

"No I'm sorry I was thinking about something, so are you two and Hermione friends?" Blaise asked again.

"Yes we are, or at least that I know of." Draco asked then turned to Hermione. "Are we friends now or no?"

"Your not my enemy anymore, but wouldn't call you my friend just yet." Hermione said and smiled sweetly.

"Why can't I call you a friend just yet? I think we have worked our way to being friends now. Blaise don't you think we should be friends now?" Draco asked him

"Dude, this is between you and the chick, don't even try to bring me into it. She's a bookworm she can think for her self. No odfence to you or anything!" Blaise added when he saw the look on Hermione's face. He smirked at her and she flicked him off. "Hey now, no need to be so frisky, I might think you like me. But, hey, who doesn't like me?"

"You two are so conceded it's sad. I'm not a bookworm either. I just happened to know the answers to most of the questions." Hermione said

Draco choked on his laughter. "You are a bookworm Hermione GET OVER IT!" Draco said.

"Hey dude don't be mean to my girl- cousin!" Blaise said.

'Nice one, now he'll think bout it!' Hermione yelled.

'He's blonde it won't hit him.' Blaise said calmly.

"She's your cousin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was never mean to her, I knew she couldn't be a mudblood if she was my cousin." Blaise said.

'Damn, he's blonde.' Hermione said

'Told you, he wont catch on any time soon.' Blaise said.

"You could have told me that sooner, dude I could have her as my girlfriend by now if I would have known she was your cousin!" Draco said.

"No, I wouldn't have let you date her. Because when you were to hurt her I'd have to hurt you." Blaise said. "She always came to me when Ron and Harry hurt her I didn't need my best mate hurting her either." Blaise said to Draco. "Cause mate, I would have had to hurt you bad. Plus I love her as my own sister." Blaise added.

"Yeah ok, whatever just drop it because here comes Weasel and Pothead." Draco said.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said once he had landed and put the broom against the wall.

"Hey Ron, Harry." Hermione said. "Why don't we all go get something to eat?" Hermione offered.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"Ron your always hungry, I don't think I see a time where you're not looking like your craving some food." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione were ahead of everyone as they walked down the hall to make It to the dinning hall. Harry looked slightly nervous about something so Hermione did her usual, asked what was wrong.

"Harry something seems to be on your mind what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Harry finally spoke up.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Blaise listened to hear what Harry was going to say.

"Hermione I love you." Harry said. Hermione stopped and so did Blaise. Draco ran into Hermione and Ron ran into Blaise.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked. Then Harry turned red and ran ahead of everyone.

Sorry must leave cliffy but I'm going on to Chapter 8 so don't worry be up soon!


	8. Can I Sleep With You

OK, Review are come nice and strong I started this chapter at 1:35 A.M. So bear with me! Now keep reading if you want to find out who reacts and how. Dun Dun Dun!

* * *

Oh the Recap for Danish Pastry 28

Recap: Hermione finally moves in with her mom and dad. Harry and Ron have come to the house and are staying with her. Draco is also staying with her and he was put under a spell and Voltmort got mad and he was taken off the spell. They find out that They have to get the dark mark and ask Harry and Ron for help. Hermione and Draco have their first kiss Then Pansy is knocked out. It was Blaise who did it..

Last Event!

_"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Blaise listened to hear what Harry was going to say._

_"Hermione I love you." Harry said. Hermione stopped and so did Blaise. Draco ran into Hermione and Ron ran into Blaise._

_"What the hell happened?" Ron asked. Then Harry turned red and ran ahead of everyone_.

* * *

Chapter 7:Can I sleep with you tonight?

* * *

"Did he just say that he loved you Hermione?" Blaise asked her with a puzzled look.

"uh, yes he- he did." Hermione said shocked. _'I always saw him as a friend nothing more. Poor Harry I wonder where he ran off to.'_

She thought. She caught Draco's eye and smiled at him. She was craving another kiss from him. Sure she and Blaise had kissed a time or two, but they had never been like the one she had with Draco. She stared into Draco's eyes and noticed they changed colors before her eye's. What had once been a light blue turned into a dark steal grey.

"I'm going to go find Harry, Hermione want to come with me? He's probably depressed." Ron said as he made his way to the front.

"Yeah, sure. You guy go ahead and get some food. Ron and I will be there once we find Harry, I'm sure he's not to happy at the reaction he got." Hermione said. She kissed blaise on the check and gave Draco a hug and whispered softy in his ear "My room one thirty. Don't knock, you'll wake someone up." Hermione said and he nodded to show he under stood.

Hermione and Ron walked off down another hall in silence. Hermione couldn't take it much longer so she finally broke it. "You knew he was going to tell me! You knew he felt that way about me but still you didn't tell me. Ronald Weasley I could have saved him from the heartbreak he'll go threw." Hermione finally blurted out.

"Herm's, you had the right to know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to go and blab what he wanted to tell you by him self. Its not what I would do." Ron said with a huge look of sorrow on his face. Hermione felt discussed.

"No, that's just what you think! You've told plenty of people the secrets I told you and asked you not to tell anyone. You just prefer Harry more. Or perhaps you respect him more because he's a guy." Hermione said accusingly even though she knew it wasn't true.

"Hermione, how dare you say that I would do such a thing? Sure I told some people your secrets but it's not because you're a girl. Hermione you help me so much and you keep all my secrets it's just that Harry and some of the others had a right to know at the time." Ron said to Hermione almost yelling. "And how you even came to the idea that it was because I liked Harry better I don't know because that's bull shit." Ron said his face red with fury.

"I know I'm sorry its just a lot has been on my mind since I learned that I have to get a stupid tattoo on my right arm because I must "Follow" my parents path." Hermione said making quotes around the word follow when she heard Harry talking to him self.

"Should have known she didn't like me. Ron warned me did he not? And in front of all those people. Or at least they were in the hall way and Blaise seemed to take notice. I wonder why though." Harry thought aloud.

"Harry I love you too!" Hermione said and he looked up. "Wait let me finish before you say anything." Hermione said before he could say anything. "I love you as a brother. You're always there for me and it would be to weird to date you but I do love you. Blaise he's… He listens a lot I've seemed to notice and he'll hear what he wants to." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry for running off." Harry Said to her

"You can make it up with a trip to the mall, just the three of us.

"I'm up for it!" Ron said.

"If that's what you want sure." Harry said and they appeared of to the closeted mall to them.

* * *

"Hermione you hear?" Draco said as he opened her door at one thirty A.M a few hours later.

"Yes, come over here, the bed lay down with me." Hermione said.

"Blaise wont like that much." Draco told her.

"He told you the truth I'm guessing?" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down next to her and her bed.

"Yes, so why mess around with me Hermione? To be a tease? No your not a tease just a reminder of what I can't have." Draco said to her. He was about to say something else but never could because Hermione brought her lips crashing down on his. Draco drew back.

"What the hell Draco? I want you. Blaise he's just a boy to me, but you… You show me more. When we kissed out on the brooms flying I loved it. It was so much better then a kiss I have ever shared with Blaise. He's a nice boy and I think he is my cousin which there for another reason I should break up with him." Hermione said.

Draco flipped over on his side to try and think without looking at Hermione's eyes. He wanted her too, but he wouldn't steal her from Blaise. Well it wasn't really stealing for she wanted him, just like he wanted her. Hermione took her change and flipped him over on his back and jumped on top of him straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him and this time he didn't pull back. She stretched her legs out to make it where she was laying on top of Draco. She yawned

"Draco you should go back to your room." Hermione said but silently wishing he would stay.

"Hermione, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm tired and I love the fact that your laying on top of me." Draco smirked and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was.

"Sure Draco, as long as you let me break up with Blaise so I can be with you." Hermione said. She had mad up her mind. She wanted Draco. All from one kiss she could tell there was something between them. Something that the eye couldn't see. "Everyone told me love can't be seen by the eye but is found by the heart." Hermione said and drifted off.

The door creaked close and Draco knew someone had heard there whole conversation. "Bloody hell." Draco said. He began to worry about who had been eavesdropping.

* * *

Well R&R please tell me what you think and maybe even who you want to be the person who closed the door.L8r! Candice 


	9. The Break Up

OK , I'm just in the mood to write while I still have ideas so I don't know how many chapters I'll write or how long they will be, but I do know they will make it to almost three pages or more. Thank you for reading, and R&R please.

* * *

Recap: _"Hermione, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm tired and I love the fact that you're laying on top of me." Draco smirked and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was._

_"Sure Draco, as long as you let me break up with Blaise so I can be with you." Hermione said. She had mad up her mind. She wanted Draco. All from one kiss she could tell there was something between them, something that the eye couldn't see. "Everyone told me love can't be seen by the eye but is found by the heart." Hermione said and drifted off._

_The door creaked close and Draco knew someone had heard there whole conversation. "Bloody hell." Draco said. He began to worry about who had been eavesdropping.

* * *

_

Chapter 9: The Break Up.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was laying beside a sleeping Draco. The sun was shinning threw her window, making Draco look hotter then usual. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. _'I love his hair like this, its just down and it looks beautiful. Way better then when he had it slimed back.' _She pulled the covers up from where they were at their feet, but stopped shortly when she saw his six pack. She moved her hand over it and Draco began to stir. She laid down quickly and closed her eyes just as Draco opened his.

He looked at her and couldn't help but have a small smile. Draco felt a bit guilty for sleeping with Draco's best friend's girlfriend, but she said so her self she wanted him. He moved her hair from where it laid across her face and laid down again waiting for her to wake up. She played off just waking up and opened her eyes slowly and yawned then looked over to see Draco looking at her.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" Draco asked Hermione as she snuggled into him more.

"Slept like I was on the clouds with the sexiest man alive, next to me the whole time." Hermione said and smiled, and kissed his softly.

"Well that's good. Do you want to go down stairs and get some food I'm starving!" Draco said as he sat up.

"How bout me and you go out in the town for a bit. We can find a little café there and eat." Hermione said with a innocent tone.

"Works for me, I know Blaise is still sleeping so I'll go get ready quietly. " Draco said as he stood up. "Meet me in the hall by the front door okay?" Draco said as Hermione stood up beside him.

"Sure, I'll just go tell me mom that we're leaving after I get dressed so I'll see you down there." Hermione said and Draco leaned down to kiss her. _'Her lips are so silky smooth and she tastes so good.'_ Draco thought as he was walking down the hall.

Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a pink tank top that fit her curves perfectly. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black skirt that came up above her knee. She opened another drawer and pulled out her under garnets. She quickly got dressed and slipped on her black flip flops that were lying next to her door and opened it. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She applied a light pink eye shadow and put on black eyeliner on the bottom and put on her mascara.Then she quietly and slipped of to her moms study. She knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in" and she opened it and walked in closing it behind her.

"Oh, Hermione how's it going?" Fiona said as she stood up and gave Hermione a hug.

"Good, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately too." Hermione said as she hugged her mom tighter.

"Its ok Hermione, it takes time to get situated in a new place, I understand. Where are you off to?" Fiona asked when she saw how nice Hermione looked.

"Draco and I are going out in the town for the day. I don't think we'll be back until dinner time so make sure Neo and Sari make enough food for us too." Hermione said and Fiona smiled.

"So you two are finally getting alone?" She saw the look on Hermione's face that said yes. "I'll Tell Neo and Sari to make enough food for you two too. Now get going I'm sure that Draco is waiting for you." Fiona said.

"Ok mom, love you and I'll see you later!" Hermione said as she ran out of her moms study and down the stairs and into Draco. "Woops, Sorry Draco." She said blushing slightly.

"That's alright. Come on lets get going before anyone else wakes up." Draco said and they walked out the door to the front and saw a limo waiting. "Your mom I'm betting?" Draco said to Hermione.

"I guess so. She seemed so happy that you and I were slipping off without everyone else." Hermione said.

"Well I am the richest Pureblood, you being the second. Maybe they want us together." Draco said questioning Fiona's ways him self.

"Don't know, but anyways let's go." Hermione said and they climbed into the limo and then it took off going into the town. Hermione was looking out the window then began to talk. "I don't know how I'm going to-" Draco cut her off though.

"When the time comes you'll know how your going to do it and nothing can stop you so just don't ponder on it ok?" Draco asked and kissed her on the top of her head.

They had been everywhere and decided to go to another mall. In the middle there was a water fountain and Hermione and Draco had been sitting there talking when Draco started to tickle Hermione.

"Draco stop!" Hermione gasped

"I didn't know you were so ticklish Hermione." Draco said and tickled her some more. She was moving so much that she was falling in the water. She grabbed Draco's shirt right before she went down into the water. "Bloody Hell Hermione, that's Freezing Cold!" Draco screamed and Hermione was laughing at how Draco reacted. Just then she saw Blaise with another girl. They were… They were kissing!

"Draco I'll be right back!" Hermione said and got out and walked over to Blaise. Draco watched where she walked and saw it. "What in Merlin do you think your doing Blaise!" Hermione screamed. "Sorry chick but this is my boyfriend and I need to talk to him. Go away." Hermione hissed and the girl walked off.

"Hey Hermione, um... How's it going?" Blaise asked her.

"Blaise its over! I can't believe you would do that to me. I would tell you to go to hell but everyone knows that all dogs go to heaven." Hermione screamed and before Blaise saw it coming Hermione's fist crashed into his jaw. "Come on Draco I don't want to be here anymore.

Hermione noticed that she still had feelings for Blaise, but as her brother. When she saw him kissing the other girl it hurt her because she felt betrayed. Then she remembered she had been doing the same thing.

"Blaise I'm sorry I had to right to do that. Please for give me." Hermione said and he nodded. "Come on how bout all three of us catch a movie?" Hermione asked.

"Before we go, Hermione will you go out with me?" Draco asked.

* * *

Ok I actually had a lot planed from here on but I want some reviews and stuff. Also I still haven't decided who the eavesdropper was so help me out her Reviews would be nice. Well must run Candice 


	10. RUN!

Thank you everyone! I have finally figured out my eavesdropper! But you won't find out who it is tell later so just wait ok? Ok, let me continue on. Oh yeah, those who think that I rushed it, let me say that she's been there for a month now and they have two weeks left.

* * *

Recap:_ "Blaise it's over! I can't believe you would do that to me. I would tell you to go to hell but everyone knows that all dogs go to heaven." Hermione screamed and before Blaise saw it coming Hermione's fist crashed into his jaw. "Come on Draco I don't want to be here anymore._

_Hermione noticed that she still had feelings for Blaise, but as her brother. When she saw him kissing the other girl it hurt her because she felt betrayed. Then she remembered she had been doing the same thing._

_"Blaise I'm sorry I had to right to do that. Please for give me." Hermione said and he nodded. "Come on how bout all three of us catch a movie?" Hermione asked._

_"Before we go, Hermione will you go out with me?" Draco asked._

* * *

Chapter 10: RUN!

* * *

Blaise looked at Hermione as begging her to say no, but Hermione wouldn't make eye contact with Draco of Blaise.

"Hermione are you going to answer him?" Blaise said when he finally found words.

"Draco, I. No, not now, it's to early." Hermione said and Draco looked a bit hurt.

'_Why did you say no Hermione? You two would look cute.'_ Blaise thought.

_'I just broke up with you and he asks me out. I'm sorry, but I need time to get over you and me before I go out with him.'_ She said back to him

'_You'll be making out with him at the movies watch._' Blaise said to her and smirked.

'_Whatever you say Blaise._' She thought. She looked up to see Draco's hurt and confused face.

"Come on lets go to the movies." Hermione said and grabbed Draco's hand as Blaise walked in front of them.

"What the hell Hermione I ask you out and you say no." Draco whispered to her making sure Blaise didn't hear.

"I know, but you know I want to be with you, so just hold it off for a little bit ok?" Hermione whispered back to him.

They had reached the limo that was outside waiting for them. They climbed in after Blaise making sure they were no longer holding hands.

"What movie are we going to go see?" Hermione said. Now keep in mind Draco and Blaise are the trouble makers and Hermione is a little goodie good. Blaise and Draco smirked at each other and knew what they were going to do. Not to say that it had to do with a movie at all. Sure they'd by a movie ticket, but they didn't think they'd be watching it the whole time. "Earth to Blaise and Draco! What movie are we going to see?" Hermione asked again

"Don't know what is in a theater that's a scary movie?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Isn't House of Wax out?" Draco asked Hermione

"Yeah, and the next showing is in 15 minuets, is that what ya'll want to see?" Hermione asked, keeping her fears of horror movies hidden.

"Yeah sure, come on where here let's go get our tickets, popcorn, candy and sodas." Blaise said as he got out of the car.

Once they had gotten their tickets, sodas, popcorn and candy they walked over to room 15. Hermione stopped before she went in and Draco turned around holding back laughter.

"Hermione come on or we'll miss the movie." Draco said. Hermione shook her head. "You're scared aren't you?" Hermione nodded. Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise looked at him, they went over to Hermione picked her up and took her into the theater.

"I can't believe your going to make me watch this. Hermione said and looked to where Draco had just been sitting, but he wasn't there. She turned to her other side where Blaise had been, but he was gone too. "Where in the hell are those two?" Hermione said as she the movie started. (A/N: I have never seen the movie, but have heard of one part.) She had sat there screaming her head off when Paris Hilton had gotten the pole thrown at her. She had enough and was about to get up when a hand grabbed her from behind. Hermione started screaming and almost started crying.

"Hermione shut up it's just me!" Draco whispered in her ear.

"What the hell where did ya'll go!" Hermione hissed back.

"We've seen this movie already come on we want to show you something." Draco said and they both walked out.

"What do you want to show me?" Hermione said once they were out.

"How to have fun with the trouble makers." Draco said.

"Fred and George are the trouble makers, you two can follow but they rule." Hermione said and Draco just shot a glare at her.

"Come on!" Draco hissed and he walked off with Hermione following him.

"You do know that we cant use our wands for magic right?" Hermione said once Draco took her to where Blaise was hiding.

"That's why we've learned how to use wand less magic" Blaise said.

"No, what are ya'll going to do?" Hermione said.

"Just watch." Draco said and he crept off to where a cop was standing. He looked back and lipped 'Him?' and Blaise nodded in return. Draco pulled the cops pants down and ran back to where Hermione and Blaise were hiding.

"Draco he saw you!" Hermione hissed at him as if he had just stolen something from a store.

"So what, all I did was pants him" Draco said. Then a voice came from behind him.

"Yes, and didn't hide well enough so he wouldn't get caught." Said the voice. All three of them turned around to see the cop Draco had bothered. "Hello nice to see you three."

"And now this is good-bye. RUN!" Hermione screamed and all three of them made a run for the front doors.

"Catch those three!" Called the cop and people tried grabbing at them but they all made it past them. Once they were in the safety of Hermione's limo they all burst out laughing.

"Have fun?" Draco asked and all Hermione could do was laugh.

* * *

So how'd you like it? I had to make a bond between them three so it wouldn't steer off course or it would have and wouldn't be how I wanted it to turn out. Well plz Review! 


	11. On The Train to Hogwarts

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but my friends got me hooked on a game, called Rune Scape. So I've been playing it a lot lately and not updating. So I'm going to update both of my stories for you. Please enjoy and this is where you find out who the eavesdropper is.

* * *

**

**Recap: **_**"**Yes, and didn't hide well enough so he wouldn't get caught." Said the voice, All three of them turned around to see the cop Draco had bothered. "Hello nice to see you three."_

_"And now this is good-bye. RUN!" Hermione screamed and all three of them made a run for the front doors._

_"Catch those three!" Called the cop and people tried grabbing at them but they all made it past them. Once they were in the safety of Hermione's limo they all burst out laughing._

_"Have fun?" Draco asked and all Hermione could do was laugh.

* * *

_

Chapter 11: On the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

Blaise, Hermione and Draco got back to Hermione's house just in time for dinner. They ran into the dinning hall to find Harry, Ron and Fiona sitting about to get served. Ron was glad to see Hermione, but Harry had a different look to his face. His usual Bright green eyes now had a dull shade of green.

"Sorry we are kind of late; we caught a movie before we came home." Hermione said and sat down next to Harry.

"That's quite alright dear, I see Blaise caught up with you." Fiona said as Neo and Sari brought out a bowl of Salad and another bowl of Baked Potatoes, along with sour cream, chives, bacon bits, salt, pepper, butter, and different dressings for the salad.

* * *

Hermione was in her room reading some books the night before it was time to go to Hogwarts. She hadn't even put in any thought about becoming a death eater sense Harry and Ron agreed to help out. She turned the page to her book and there was a knock on the door. She sighed and got up and opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Draco said and she moved out of the way so he could come in. He looked like he was worried about something and it made Hermione wonder if it was about her.

"What's wrong Draco, you looked stressed." Hermione said as she sat down on her bed next to him. He put an arm around her waist and took a deep breath before talking.

"You do know that your now Manson and not Granger right?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded and beckoned him to continue on. "So you get resorted, but what if you're not with Blaise and I or Harry and Ron?" Draco said.

The thought had never entered her mind. What if she was put in Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw? Then she would be against her cousin (which she finally asked her mom if they were), Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny. "No, I'll be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor I'm sure of it." She said but even Draco could hear the worry in her voice.

"I just don't want you to fall for another guy if you're put in a different house. I mean even though we are both heads." Draco said and Hermione giggled at him. "What's so funny? Really I don't want to lose you to a Ravenclaw or a Huffelpuff!" Draco spat.

"I could never fall for one of them, if my heart is already set on you." Hermione said and Draco's face got a little brighter.

"Well that's all I had to know, sleep good Hermione." Draco said as he headed for the door.

"Good night Draco, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said and got up and kissed him before he went out the door.

Hermione turned off the light and laid down in her bed, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Young master Manson please wake up." Came the voice of Sari, around 6:30 in the morning, Hermione opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "Fiona has a ride set up for Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron and you." Sari said with a small squeaky voice.

"Thank you Sari for waking me up, are the others up and ready?" Hermione said as she walked into the closet.

"They are down stairs watching a TV that Harry Potter summoned, leaving the rest of them quite occupied if I might say." Sari said and walked out so Hermione could get ready.

Hermione walked to her closet and took the outfit out that Draco bought for her to wear on the way to school. It was a black skirt and a black tank top shirt. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her fish net stockings and under shirt. She also grabbed her black bra and a pair of black panties. She got dressed quickly and slipped on a pair of combat boots that went perfectly with her out fit. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She put her hair up in a ponytail and applied a purple eye shadow to her eye lids. She put on jet black Eyeliner and then her mascara. She looked in the mirror satisfied with how she looked.** (I'm not having her go gothic, she just wears a variety of different things)** She walked down the stairs to see Draco, Blaise, and Ron all asking how they got the people in a little box.

"They tape them on like a camera and then they air it on TV so they aren't in a box really." Harry said for the fifth time as Hermione had entered the room.

"Are ya'll ready to go, because I really want to get the show on the road." Hermione said and all of them looked over at Hermione.

"You look great coz." Blaise said and Hermione smiled.

"You look wicked hot." Was Ron's reply and Draco shot him a glare that only Blaise and Hermione caught.

"You look nice." Draco said and Hermione smiled again.

"You look like a hooker to me." Harry said and Hermione and the rest of them glared at him.

"Lets go, I feel like seeing my sister." Ron said and Hermione was the first to make it to the car. She slipped in and looked out the window. The rest of them got in and Hermione quickly whipped a way the tear that slipped down her cheek. As they made it to Kings Crossing they got out of the car and grabbed their stuff and walked to the barrier to platform 9 and ¾.

"Hermione you go first." Ron said and she quickly sped off to it and threw the wall to where the Hogwarts express was, and then came Harry, Blaise, Draco then Ron. Hermione found an empty compartment and walked in followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione was sure that Draco and Blaise went to join their friends in another compartment, all for the better Hermione thought.

"I'm going to go find my sister I'll be back in a little bit." Ron said once the train had started. Hermione and Harry nodded and Hermione stared out the window to see the trees sweeping past them in a blur of colors. Harry was the one to break the silence.

"Why isn't Draco in here with you?" Harry hissed and Hermione looked up with an annoyed expression.

"Because, he and I have no reason to be together." Hermione said and began to wonder why Harry was being so cold to her.

"That's not what I heard in your room the day that Blaise got to your house." Harry said and Hermione was a little shocked.

"You were in my room?" Hermione said with a low growl. All Harry did was nod. "You had no right to be in my room, what happens in my room stays in my room how dare you!" Hermione was on the verge of tears and was about to start screaming.

"He's our enemy Hermione Ann Manson! You should be mixing with him or soon enough you're going to hate us too." Harry said and looked like he was about to cry as well.

"You should have enough sense to know that no matter whom I become friends with you and Ron will always come first!" Hermione stressed trying to make sure she got her point across. "No matter what I will be true to you guys even if you're pissed off at me." Hermione said and got up and left as Ron was coming in.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, Harry didn't even began to explain.

Hermione was walking around and noticed there was a head's compartment. She opened the door to find Blaise and Draco talking.

"Mind if I join you two?" Hermione said.

"Sure grab a chair and join us." Blaise said and Hermione did as she was told.

"Why aren't you with Weasley and Potter?" Draco asked and Hermione started to cry. "What happened?" Draco asked

"Harry was in my room the night that Blaise came and he heard our conversation and he started yelling at me about forgetting him and Ron and becoming an enemy too, and he was so pissed at me and then I got up and left as Ron was coming back and then I found you two and well that's why Harry's Hardly talked to me lately and always seemed mad." Hermione managed to get out between her sobs.

Draco held her in his arms and Hermione felt safe, he was so strong and it seemed like he was holding her as if she was about to die and he didn't want to lose her. Blaise was rubbing her arm showing that he loved her and was always going to be there for her if he ever needed him. Hermione began to calm down and then there was a knock on the door. Hermione sat up and whipped her face as Blaise went and opened the door. Harry and Ron were standing there.

"Can we talk to Hermione?" Ron asked Blaise.

"Do you want to talk to Weasley or Potter?" Blaise asked over his shoulder.

"Ron can come in, but Harry's not welcomed." Draco said

"You heard Draco, come on in Weasley, don't worry Potter your boyfriend will be alright. He'll go find you later" Blaise said and closed the door in Harry's face.

"Hermione Harry's really sorry for what he said, and he said he your right, he had no right to be in your room and should have trusted you a lot more." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Tell him it will take me a while to forgive him, but eventually I will." Hermione said and Ron got up.

"We love you Hermione and he was just scared that you didn't love us anymore, think how he felt when he found out." Ron said and with that walked out of the compartment.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? I think it's one of my better chapters and I finally gave you my eavesdropper. Please Review! I'll update soon I promise. You guys can e-mail me if you have any ideas for my story, I'd love to know what you want and what you don't. My e-mail is Later people! _Candie_**


	12. Hogwarts Suprise

Thank you for the great reviews, except I've gotten some weird ones, but what ever. Let me go on with the story. You finally get to see which house she's sorted into.

* * *

Recap: _"Ron can come in, but Harry's not welcomed." Draco said_

_"You heard Draco, come on in Weasley, don't worry Potter your boyfriend will be alright. He'll go find you later" Blaise said and closed the door in Harry's face._

_"Hermione Harry's really sorry for what he said, and he said he your right, he had no right to be in your room and should have trusted you a lot more." Ron said and Hermione nodded._

_"Tell him it will take me a while to forgive him, but eventually I will." Hermione said and Ron got up._

_"We love you Hermione and he was just scared that you didn't love us anymore, think how he felt when he found out." Ron said and with that walked out of the compartment.

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Hogwarts Surprise

* * *

After Ron had left Hermione laid down on the seat that had the sun shinning in on her. She cried quietly and eventually fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful just sleeping don't you think?" Blaise asked as he got up and wiped off the tears that still lingered on her cheek and grabbed a blanket and covered her so she wouldn't get cold.

"Yeah, Blaise can I ask you something?" Draco asked him, as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. She was so beautiful; it never really hit him though. The way she curled up into a ball when she was sleeping, her peaceful breaths she took in, just everything about her, and he loved it.

"Sure mate, what's on your mind?" Blaise asked him as he sat down in his chair again.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" Draco asked, he knew Blaise would know he dated her for Merlin's sake.

"Because, her eyes are hypnotizing, her voice is soothing, her touch is like silk, her kisses are worth the wait, and most of all she just wants to be loved, to be wanted." Blaise said to Draco.

"She is loved, and by so many people too, I just feel that shouldn't get something as miraculous as her, you know what I mean?" Draco asked and rubbed his temples, so many thoughts, it really did cause headaches.

"Most of us think that mate, it's because we don't but she looks past it and gives chances, she too nice for her own good, Potter and Weasley know that too. That's why the try to control her so much, they know no matter what she'll still be her friends and they really shouldn't get one, nor should we." Blaise said, and Draco knew he was right.

Why should he be given a chance after all that he had done to her for the past six years? All the tormenting, calling her names, making her life miserable all because he thought she was a mudblood, he didn't deserve a chance.

Hermione had heard everything Blaise and Draco had said about her, she tried her best to pretend that she was sleeping but she knew that she was on the verge of tears. They thought that she was higher then them, that she shouldn't mix with them. When she heard what Blaise had to say about her it never hit her that he was that smart but he was. He was right, Harry and Ron took advantage of her brains so they'd do well in their classes, they thought they could control who she talked to and hung out with, even who she fell for, but they couldn't.

She slowly drifted off to sleep along with Blaise and Draco. About an hour later the train started to slow down and Hermione woke up a bit cold. She looked out the window to see a black sky with stars and the moon shinning brightly. She got up and walked over to the boys she was sharing the compartment with and shook them gently causing them to stir.

"Blaise, Draco, wake up where almost to the station." Hermione said to them.

"Wake us up when its time to walk out of the train." Blaise said and Draco and he turned over at the same time.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. Why do boys always wait till the last minute?' She thought. She looked around the compartment and found pillows. "That would have made my nap better" Hermione mumbled to her self. She got two of them and threw them at Draco and Blaise, causing both of them to sit up and glance around, when they saw Hermione grinning Draco took his turn to talk.

"What in bloody hell was that for Hermione?" Draco said in a groggy voice as he stood up and stretched soon joined by Blaise.

"Where almost to the train station, Merlin guys procrastinate so much, come with me to get my stuff." Hermione said.

"Why, you can carry it fine 'Mione." Blaise said to her slightly confused.

"I don't feel like going in a compartment alone with Harry and Ron, well Ron's fine it's mostly Harry." Hermione said and nodded her head.

"Oh, right, well lets go get your stuff then" Draco said and they walked out of the compartment behind Hermione. When they reached the compartment that Harry and Ron where in Blaise took the chance to open the door.

When Hermione walked in she looked around to see Harry, Dean, Ron, Seamus, and Ginny sitting around talking.

"'Mione, I haven't seen you in ages!" Seamus said and run up to her and gave her a hug. He looked behind her to notice Draco and Blaise sneering at the people in the compartment. "'Mione are those slimy gits bothering you?" Seamus asked her as he ushered her farther into the compartment.

"No, they're with me; it's more like Harry who's bothering me." Hermione said and grabbed her stuff from an over head compartment and tried to walk out but some one grabbed her arm before she could do so.

"Hermione I said I was sorry" Came Harry's voice.

"I said I'd forgive you eventually, not that I should after all the shit." Hermione hissed at him.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned her with a low growl.

"You think you can control me and my life, your always using my brain so you can do better in your fucking classes Harry. Don't act all innocent and sweet like you've done nothing wrong. You eavesdropped in MY room, which you had no right to do, go and call me a hooker this morning! Why in the hell should I forgive your sorry ass?" Hermione snapped at him.

"He doesn't need you Hermione!" Ginny's voice jumped in. "You're not even half the witch he is." She hissed at Hermione.

"I'm the smartest and most skilled witch Hogwarts has seen in a long ass time, all because he has a bloody scar to show he was the down fall or a slim ball that hates muggle's, even though he was half, doesn't mean that Harry is the best witch in the world. If you don't remember Ron and I helped him with ever encounter he's had with Voltmort." Everyone but Draco, Blaise, Harry and Her winced at the sound of his name, she chuckled lightly.

"No wonder he called you a hooker, because dear, you look like one." Ginny growled at her. That was the end of it and Hermione snapped. In a flash Hermione was sitting on Ginny punching her in the face and they hear the shrieks and yells coming from Ginny on the floor. Everyone was shocked that Hermione had begun to punch her it took a while for them the react.

"Hermione get off her!" Blaise yelled and Hermione kept swinging at Ginny's face.

"Let her do it Blaise" Ron's voice came from behind him.

"Are you mental Weasley, she's beating the shit out of your sister.

"She deserved it; she brought it upon her self." Ron said. Draco didn't care what Ron was saying he grabbed Hermione and threw her on the seat and slammed her arms against the wall. Hermione whimpered in pain.

"Draco you're hurting me!" Hermione said as her eyes clouded with tears.

"Next time don't beat the shit out of someone Hermione Ann Manson." Draco yelled. "Next time you do that I can and I will owl your mother and I know she'll bring your straight home. You under stand me?" Draco said to her in a calm but meaningful tone.

"Yes sir" Hermione said and he let go of her. "Bitch, I would have killed you if Draco didn't pull me off." Hermione hissed at the mangled Ginny on the floor. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the compartment without a word, Harry huddled down beside Ginny, Seamus and Dean lost without words. Ron, Blaise and Draco walked out of the compartment behind Hermione and made it to the heads.

"Why did you pull her off? She deserved every punch Hermione threw at her." Ron said once the door was closed.

"I wasn't going to have her expelled on the first day of school Weasley" Draco said. "If it would have been later on I would have been fine." He looked around for Hermione to see her looking out the window crying. "Hermione what's wrong." Draco asked and all three of the boys walked over to her.

"Maybe she's right, maybe Harry's better then me, and I am a hooker a-a-and" Hermione broke into tears.

"No, she's not right 'Mione, she may be my sister but she's wrong. You know she's in love with Harry, she'll do anything for him and she thought that, that was the right thing to do, but it wasn't." Ron said and hugged her. "We love you Hermione, we'll always be here for you." Ron said and they sat in silence for the next five minutes until the train slowed to a stop.

"Come on lets go get on the Heads Carriage, I'm sure there's food and drinks in there. Percy told me about it." Hermione said and the rest of them nodded and went off to find it. Soon they found it in front of all the others.

"Makes sense don't you think?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, if you think bout it, we are heads so why not be in the front?" Hermione said and found butterbeers and a bunch of candy hidden in a box under the seats. She gave everyone a butterbeer and put the box of candy in the middle of all of them so they could all have some. Once they made it to the school they pocketed as much candy as they could and took a few butterbeers and walked into the great hall.

They soon entered and noticed that there were no house banners. There was a banner that said 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts', then flashed and said 'Welcome Head boy and girl Hermione Manson and Draco Malfoy', then flashed yet another time and said 'sit where you like.'

"Well whatever lets go to the front so I can't get sorted faster." Hermione said and they made there way to the front of the room and sat in the middle table.

"What's going on though? It's weird don't you think?" Ron said to Hermione. "There are no house banners and we getting to sit where ever we want, something not right." Ron said and Draco and Blaise nodded to so they agreed with him.

"Oh Ronald, it's called house unity, they want the tension to call down so they wont make us sit with our houses anymore." Hermione said and then all the first years entered into the room. Professor Snape entered the room behind them and walked to the front.

"I'm sorry to say to those who've been here for a while one of your professors has passed away and she will not be joining us. She was head of Gryffindor and I have been asked to not say her name, don't bother asking me or any of the teachers at that. Our new Transfusion teacher is Professor Black and our Defenses against the Dark Arts teacher are once again Professor Lupin, now on with the sorting." Snape brought out the sorting hat and it began its job. Only Hermione's name never came. Once the feast was done all of the years except the 7th years were asked to leave, and the students that were left were confused.

Sirius Black or know to the kids Professor Black stood up in front of them. "We have one student formally known as Hermione Granger, now Hermione Manson who needs to get put into a house. Miss Manson please comes to the front." Hermione stood up and walked to where Sirius was standing and sat on the stool that stood before her. He put the hat on her head.

"Ah, yes Granger, no excuse me Manson, you were rather oddly placed, but everyone saw you as a muggle born even though they were terribly wrong, you're a pureblood are you not?"

"Yes, now get on with what house I'm put into." Hermione said impatiently.

"Temper, temper, but you my dear aren't going in a house." The hat said,

"Wait, what I'm not going into a house? Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled

"Yes Miss Manson?" He said as if he had been calling her by that name for years.

"He said that it's impossible to sort me!" Hermione said a bit worried, what if they sent her home because she wasn't able to be sorted then she wouldn't be able to continue with magic

"Very well, you get to choose a house, same thing happened when I was a student here, what house do you want to be put in?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione.

She looked at Ron and he smiled widely and then she looked over to Draco and Blaise, Blaise anticipated a bit, but Draco wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Be fore I choose sir can I ask of one thing?" Hermione asked and he nodded his head. "Can Ron and Blaise join Draco and me in our common room?" Hermione asked she heard whispers explode around her.

"If you wish, then certainly, that can be managed." Dumbledore said to her and smiled.

"I want to be in Slytherin." She said plan as day, people around her gasped in surprise and he nodded. Sirius stood up again.

"If all of you will go ahead to your common rooms you know what the password is but I would ask four you four to stay behind." He said and pointed to Draco, Blaise, Ron and Hermione. Soon Snape walked over to them and summoned them to follow him. He took them to the fourth floor and down a hall to a portrait with a unicorn and a nice looking lady washing the unicorn. When she noticed that they had showed up she stopped quickly.

"Password if you please." She said and Snape nodded.

"Lemon Drops, Now you four share a common room, there's a kitchen , game room, Bathroom and another strange room, I'm sure Miss. Manson would be able to tell you the things in there. You are to eat together and be sensible and don't start things. Points are to be taken off if the students are miss behaving. Now have fun and remember, you are you get along." He said and walked off.

Hermione walked in the common room and thought it looked beautiful. It wasn't at all what she thought it would be. She thought there would be Slytherin colors but there wasn't. The colors were more cherry wood and a black accent to it. She walked to rooms and hers was the last one on the left. Ron was the first one on the left Blaise first on the right and Draco the last on the right.

Hermione's room was nice it was a warm cream color and still black accent and the read bedding made it seem nice and oriented. All of her stuff was already put away. She walked to Ron's room and he was crying.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked and ran to his side.

"It's so nice, you didn't have to do this for me, I would have been fine in the Gryffindor common room" He said and whipped the tears from his eyes. Hermione smiled at him

"No, I had to, I wanted to be able to see you as much as I did last year, and at that I didn't think you'd be to happy about me being in Slytherin so I had to make it up to you." Hermione said. He hugged her.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed early, will you tell me what's in the strange room in the morning?" Ron asked her and she nodded as she walked out of his room and into Blaise's.

"Few, your not crying like Ron was." Hermione said and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, dose your room look like this too?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ron's room too, I wonder about Draco's room. Let's go find out." Hermione said and they both walked out to Draco's room. Sure enough his room was the same.

"They like these colors you'd think." Hermione said to no one unparticular.

"Yeah, but it's nice, hey show us that one room." Draco said and they all walked out to find the room.

"Awesome, ok its video games, TV, stereo, computers everything under the sun that electrical!" Hermione said to them. She saw both of them yawn. "I'll show you guys what they do tomorrow." She said and grabbed both of there hands and dragged them to Blaise's room She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, sleep well." Hermione and Draco left and went to his room.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Night Draco, sleep tight." Hermione said and went to her room and got into her pajamas and lay down in her bed, clapped and the lights went out and she shortly there after fell asleep.

* * *

YEAH! I finished the Chapter, I had a lot to put in this and I wanted to add details I've worked on it all morning long and now its 2:00! I hope you guys like it well must go! Review please and Tell me what you think, I love to hear it and the ideas. Didn't leave a cliffy although I cam so close to stopping where she was given a choice to chose what house she wanted to be in. Well must go! Have fun, be careful REVIEW!

XoXoXo

Candie


	13. Important PLZ read

SORRY its taken me so olong but I'm going to redo the WHOLE story. only if u want me 2. u can vote (review) 2 keep this plot or go with a new plot. The 6th book changed everything to me so I want to know what you would want. It will eventually be blened into the same plot if u wish for me to change it. please review and the winning vote by tomorw and midnight will determin what I do.  
Candie

P.S. I'm glad 2 c tht so many ppl have me on there fav author thing and I'm supper sorry I made ya'll wait so long. Iw as on vacation and well yeah. I'm sooooooo sorry! I love you guy so much too. Oh yeah. I'm going to start aanswering the reviews and giving spical thnkz 2 my most helpful reviewrs

Candie


	14. Yeah, Baby, Yeah!

OK the winning vote was keep with this story So I'll stay with it. Sorry it took me a while to update on this too. I'm sad to say that I'm useing Notepad for the time being so I will have some spelling mistakes but after tomorow evening I'll have my laptop back and will be able to use my word again! claps I can't wait for that. Well on with the story.

* * *

_RECAP:"Few, your not crying like Ron was." Hermione said and sat down on his bed._

_"Yeah, dose your room look like this too?" He asked and she nodded._

_"Ron's room too, I wonder about Draco's room. Let's go find out." Hermione said and they both walked out to Draco's room. Sure enough his room was the same._

_"They like these colors you'd think." Hermione said to no one unparticular._

_"Yeah, but it's nice, hey show us that one room." Draco said and they all walked out to find the room._

_"Awesome, ok its video games, TV, stereo, computers everything under the sun that electrical!" Hermione said to them. She saw both of them yawn. "I'll show you guys what they do tomorrow." She said and grabbed both of there hands and dragged them to Blaise's room She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, sleep well." Hermione and Draco left and went to his room._

_"Goodnight Hermione." He said and gave her a kiss on the lips._

_"Night Draco, sleep tight." Hermione said and went to her room and got into her pajamas and lay down in her bed, clapped and the lights went out and she shortly there after fell asleep.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 13: Yeah, Baby, Yeah!

* * *

Hermione was still sleeping while the other boys were up and dressed. "Do you think one of us should go wake her up?" Ron asked as he finished his toast.

"I'll do it, be right back." Draco said and slowly got up from his chair. He walked from the kitchen table to where Hermiones room was and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he opned the door. There hermione was curled up in a ball on her bed. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed. "'mione wake up." He whispered into her ear and she stirred a bit. "Come on 'Mione, everyone is up and ready." Draco said.

"The cats stuck in the tree Draco help it" Hermione sighed. Draco couldn't hold back and started laughing.

"Hermione, your dreaming get up." Draco said with a grin. She still wouldn't get up. "Fine you asked for it." Draco said and started to tickle Hermione. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air before laughing.

"Draco stop it!" Hermione said while laughing.

"Are you awake for good?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, now stop!" Hermione gasped and he stoped abruptley. "Thank you." Hermione said as she got up from her bed.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You taste so sweet." Draco said to her.

"And you taste just how I want you to taste." Hermione replyed with a grin.

He took her into another breath taking kiss. This one was long sweet, romantic pasionet and one like she had never had in her life. She never wanted to stop it. He licked her bottom lip begging to be alound in and she reluctently granted him his wish. Heis toungedarted around in her mouthfeeling every tooth and the roff of her mouth.It seemed to go on and on untill Draco pulled back.

"You look so sexy." Draco said and grabbed her ass with one had and her breast with the other. She swatted him off and laughed.

"Why thank you, but to let you know, you always look so damn fine." Hermione said and kissed him once again

"Your welcome... You do know it's ten-thirty and your in your underware and bra?" Draco said and smirked.

"OH MY GODS! Draco get out!" Hermione screamed, while pushing him out of her room.

"We'll be waiting for you." Draco called as she slamed the door. 'Gods I can't wait to sleep with her.' Draco thought to himself and smirked. He walked back to where Ron and Blaise were talking about the room Hermione had shown them the night before.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I just saw Hermione in the skimpest thing in the world." Draco sighed.

"I'm guessing her birthday suite. She sleeps like that?" Blaise asked.

"No, he didn't see me in my birthday suite and I will let you know I dobut he will anytime soon either." Hermione said from behind Draco.

"I saw her in her underware and bra." Draco said.

"Alright Draco!" Blaise said and gave Draco a high five.

"You Snake!" Hermione hissed and hit Draco on the arm.

"Don't do that again or your going to regret it!" Draco teased.

"I dobut your little scrany body could ever make me regret something." Hermmione replyed stealing Draco's smirk.

"She's better at your smirk then you are mate." Blaise joked.

"Shut up." Draco grummbled. "I'm going to go work out." Draco said out of the blue and walked out of the room.

"So what are your plans for today little miss Slythrin bitch?" Blaise asked in a playful manner.

"No clue, I thought about going to go see Professor Black and talk to him for a bit." Hermione said as she took a bite of her hot waffles.

"Mind if I join you? I want to ask hijm some questions too." Ron said.

"Sure. I'll go get dressed then we can go find him." Hermione said. She set down her waffles and ran off to her room.

"How do you two know Proffesor Black?" Blaise asked.

"He's Harrys God father. Only Harry didn't know untill last night I'm guessing that he was alive. We thought he died back in our fith year." Ron said.

"Wasn't he like a killer that was on the run for two years?" Blaise asked.

"No, who he quote on quote killed faked his own death and turned into a rat. He was my pet for a while then we found out the truth about Professor Blakc and Scabbers..." Ron said. "My rat." He added at the sight of Blaises puzzled face.

"Sure." Blaise said and rolled his eyes.

"Lets go Ron." Hermione said from behind them. Ron got up and left and walked with Hermione to the Seventh floor. They knocked on Professor Blacks door.

"Come in" Came Sirius's gruff voice. Hermione opened the door calmly and walked into the room. "Hermione, Ron, I would have thought you two would have came with Harry, but when he walked in and I didn't see you two I thought you had forgotten me." Sirius said with a grin.

"Its not that, I'm just in a fight with Harry that's all." Hermione said

"I'm not, I'm mad at my sister though." Ron said when he saw Sirius's questioning face on why he hadn't come with Harry.

"Oh." Was all Sirius said in monotoned voice.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were still alive? HArry need you last year. We needed you! Why?" Hermione started.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to make contact you you three. more or less the Order. I was so upset when he told me I couldn't talk to you three untill he found the time right." Sirius confessed as if he'd been already asked. "I told Harry the same thing. I would have owled you three but Dumbledore was making sure I didn't." He finished.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said to that.

"Now, I have a meeting I have to atend to so why don't you two run along and I'll see you in class tomorow." Sirius said.

"Alright, bye Sirius." Ron said and got up to leave.

"Right, bye" Hermione said and they walked out.

"Well it was nice talking to him." Ron said.

"Yeah, a joy." Hermione replyed and walked in silence to the common room.

"How do you work this Tv thingy?" Came Blaise's voice once they walked in.

"Haha Hold on." Hermione said and walked into the room Blaise was in with Ron following after. "Here," Hermione said and put in one of her favorite movies that they just so happened to have. The three of them sat down and stared to watch Austin Powers the Spy who Shagged me. (A/N: I love tht movie!) They were half way into the moive when Draco walked in from his "Work out" and sat down next to Hermione.

"Yeah, Baby, yeah" Draco said just as Austin said it at that same moment. All three of them looked at Draco astounded that he knew the line from the movie. "What? I watched it on a airplan last summer." Draco smirked.

* * *

So what do you think? I think I did a little better on this chapter and if it wasn't long enough for you then I'll let you know that I'll write alonger one when I have more time.

XoXo

Candie


	15. Skin

Ah! Thank you all my fabulous Reviews I love all of you so much! For the one who asked if I'm Texas my answer is yes… Sorry I'll try to catch the "ya'll" or anything else that is Texas-ish. . The one who was complaining about my second chapter if you would have read on you would have found out they were under a spell. Next time please read before you tell me you think that something is being rushed to much. I've gone back and read my whole story which made it easier for these Chapters. So on with the Story! Yes I know amazing Draco rode on a plan but hey, I wanted to make it that way

* * *

FLASHBACK: "How do you work this TV thingy?" Blaise's voice came once they walked in.

"Ha ha hold on." Hermione said and walked into the room Blaise was in with Ron following after. "Here," Hermione said and put in one of her favorite movies that they just so happened to have. The three of them sat down and stared to watch Austin Powers the Spy who shagged me. (A/N: I love that movie!) They were half way into the movie when Draco walked in from his "Work out" and sat down next to Hermione.

"Yeah, Baby, yeah" Draco said just as Austin said it at that same moment. All three of them looked at Draco astounded that he knew the line from the movie. "What? I watched it on a airplane last summer." Draco smirked.

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Skin

* * *

After the movie was over Blaise, Ron and Hermione went for a walk around the lake. Draco said that he was going to jump in the shower then join them a little bit later. Hermione sat down under her favorite tree and looked out upon the lake. Soon there after, Ron and Blaise joined her.

"'Mione is something bothering you?" Ron asked as he sat next to her and threw rocks into the lake.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied with no character at all. It was as if she was off in a different world.

"Are you sure, you seem kind of out there." Blaise said looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm positive!" Hermione snapped and go up to go.

"We should fallow her." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaise replied and they were off to catch up with her.

"Hermione wait" Ron yelled after her.

"I'm going to my room!" Hermione hissed back to them and ran to the portrait. "Lemon Drops!" Hermione screamed when she got there and ran in to the common room. She ran quickly and quietly into her room, shut the door and locked it. There calm a loud baning on her door. "Go away!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione let us in please." Blaise begged threw the door.

"Just go away, go away please." Hermione answered. She sat on her bed until she heard the footsteps of Blaise and Ron fade away.

She had the need to talk to Draco, to kiss him, just to be with him. She didn't know why all of a sudden she felt so alone, but it wasn't the first time either. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. Slowly she opened it hoping Blaise and Ron wouldn't come charging and ask her questions she wasn't able to answer. She walked to Draco's door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Draco. Ho-"Hermione stopped short. Before her eyes were Draco and another girl making love in his bed. "So… Sorry." Hermione got out and turned around and ran into her room slamming the door shut.

"Fuck." Draco cursed under his breath.

* * *

A week had gone by and Hermione was doing a good job ignoring both Harry and Draco. She cried herself to sleep at night and hardly touched her food. Ron and Blaise were starting to worry about her and her strange behavior, neither of then had known about Draco's love affair, with the sexy Hailey Seamen.

"I would like the head boy and girls come to the front table I need to ask you a quite question please." Dumbledore's voice came. Hermione stood from her seat between Blaise and Ron and walked to where Dumbledore sat.

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked once Draco had reached her side.

"The teachers and I are asking you two to host a singing contest?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Um, sure when?" Hermione asked with a little excitement.

"This Saturday should be good." Draco said.

"Then it's agreed. May I have the student's attention please? Your Head Girl and Head Boy would like to announce something." Dumbledore said

"Yes, we are holding a singing contest this Saturday night. If you want to enter there is a sign up sheet in your common rooms. All we ask is you put your name the song you will be doing and we will see you in hear, about thirty minutes before the contest start. The viewers are welcome to start to show ten minutes before the start." Hermione said and flashed a small smile.

* * *

"Welcome to the show. We have a number of acts lined up for you. All we wish is that you keep in mind who you think was the best singer that will come up. At the end of the show we will take a vote to see who the best was and they will win a prize. First prize is a pass out of all classes for one day, also a trip to Homestead with one friend when ever you want it. Second place will be a homework pass that you can use once in one class. Lastly Third place is free candy from the candy shop." Draco's said. "The first performer will be Hermione Granger singing Skin." Draco said. He went off stage and Hermione entered from the other side. She was holding a guitar in her had.

"This song is skin" Hermione said. She slowly started to play the guitar.

_"I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise"_ She started out slow, but gradually got into the song.

_"Everything I've held_

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all I'm asking_

_Is a crime or am I over reacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie."_ The words that came from her mouth hit Draco HARD.

_"What you had didn't fit_

_Among the pretty things_

_But never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been Un-tied_

_Ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all I question_

_Is this a dream or is it my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be OK_

_I don't believe how you throw me away_

_I don believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to shin_

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie."_ Hermione finished.

"That was Hermione Granger. I think I will do my song really quickly now." Draco said once Hermione walked off. He sat on a stool and music started.

_" Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Ain't none good... it's all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long.._

_I been doing you so wrong..and i want you to know.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.. _

_I been telling to you so many lies.."_ ' hell yes you are' Hermione Thought to her self  
_"Ain't none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long.._

_Everytime I was in L.A I was with my ex-girlfriend..  
Everytime you phoned I told you baby, I'm working.._

_Noo.. i was out doing my dirt..  
Oh.. wasnt thinkin bout you getting hurt.._

_I was hand in hand in the beverly centre..  
Like man, not givin a damn who sees me.._

_So gone.. so wrong.. acting like I didnt have you sitting  
at home_

_Thinkin about me.. being the good girl that you are..  
I bet you probably believe..  
You got a good man.._

_I mean I never would do the things im bout to tell you  
I've done.. brace yourself.. it aint good.._

_But it would be ever worse if you heard this  
From somebody else.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long..  
I been doing you so wrong..  
and I want you to know.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long..  
I been doing you so wrong.. and I want you to know that..._

_If I could turn back half time...and start all over..  
I WOULD.._

_Instead of everything being all bad.. baby, everything  
would be all good.._

_I dont wanna loose you.. but i know what im tellin  
you aint gone make you wanna stay.._

_You probly wanna just run away..  
Or mad enough to punch me in my face..  
I been livin like an idiot..  
And I deserve every bit of it.._

_I know today is the day..  
That I end up.. lying in the plan of court.._

_Girl, Im sorry.. baby, Im sorry.._

_But I can no longer walk around with this stress on  
My chest..I confess.. _

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on  
So long..I been doing you so wrong.. and I want  
You to know that.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long..  
I been doing you so wrong..  
and I want you to know that.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long..  
I been doing you so wrong..  
And I want you to know that.._

_Everything that I been doing is all bad..  
I got a chick on the side..with a crib and a ride.._

_I been telling to you so many lies..  
Aint none good... its all bad..  
And I just want to confess its been going on so long..  
I been doing you so WRONG!"_ Draco finished strongly.

All the singers had done there song and the votes were in.

"First Place goes to Hermione Granger." Draco said with a smile.

"Second Place goes to Draco Malfoy" Hermione said and sneered.

"Third Place to… Ginny Weasley." Draco said and they turned off their microphones.

"I don't know what was worse Ginny's 'I wanna lick you from your head to your toe' song or your, 'I just want to confess' song." Hermione hissed at Draco

"Like your song was any better!" Draco growled

"Did you listen to the words? You hurt me so much Draco. I'm gld you noticed they were about you." Hermione said and tears came slowly.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Draco said and tried to hug her.

"NO! Get away from me! I don't want your hugs, your sympathy or anything from you for that matter." Hermione said.

"I really am sorry Hermione." Draco said

"We if you're so sorry now you should have never done that." Hermione hissed. "I'm glad I caught you though because god knows how long you to would have fucked behind my back before I would find out." Hermione hissed.

"That was our first time!" Draco whined.

"Most likely not your last time either." Hermione growled.

"Actually it was." Draco said in an icy voice then walked away leaving Hermione crying on the floor.

* * *

So what did you think? The song Hermione sang was Skin by Alexz Johnson and the one Draco sang was Confessions Part 1 by Usher. I hope you liked it please review.

XoXoXo

Candie


	16. Best Friends?

Ok thank you for the reviews I just wanted to get on with the story because I have so much to make up to my reviewers. Sense I was grounded for so long. So I'll go on with the story and I know everything happens to Hermione, but don't worry. Everything gets worse before it gets incredibly fun. Yes! I like the reviews and my site name is hermionemalfoy. u must check it out and Post in the guestbook!

* * *

FLASHBACK: _"NO! Get away from me! I don't want your hugs, your sympathy or anything from you for that matter." Hermione said._

_"I really am sorry Hermione." Draco said_

_"We if you're so sorry now you should have never done that." Hermione hissed. "I'm glad I caught you though because god knows how long you to would have fucked behind my back before I would find out." Hermione hissed._

_"That was our first time!" Draco whined._

_"Most likely not your last time either." Hermione growled._

_"Actually it was." Draco said in an icy voice then walked away leaving Hermione crying on the floor_.

* * *

Chapter 15: Best Friends Again?

* * *

Draco walked into the common room and into there mini kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a soda out and slammed the door closed. Blaise knew that Draco was in a bad mood, but didn't know why. He walked in to the kitchen to see what was eating away and Draco so badly.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the bar stool.

"Nothing." Draco answered shortly.

"No, there's something wrong. I think it has to do with Hermione too." Blaise said.

"Like I said Blaise nothing is wrong." Draco said his temper clearly rising.

"Your going around her slamming things all the time and Hermione's hardly said a word to you. She hasn't been eating and at night I hear her crying in her room. Ron said he walked into her making her self sick before the contest tonight. She's very skinny and I don't know what to do about her. You, I haven't seen you at breakfast, lunch or dinner sense the third day of school. Now if that isn't strange behavior to you then I don't know what is. Now Draco tell me what's wrong." Blaise said forcefully.

"She walked in on me." Draco said.

"Finish the sentence." Blaise said.

"After you and Ron chased her in her room I thought she had fallen asleep. I was drunk and ran into Hailey Seamen." Draco said.

"You took her in your room and fucked her didn't you." Blaise said a little angrily.

"Yes, but once Hermione walked in I felt dirty and I told Hailey to get out. When she sees me in the hallway she asks me for another ride. I keep telling her no too." Draco said.

"I don't know what to tell you mate. You did Hermione wrong and you just gained her trust too. You doing that is like calling her a mudblood all over again. Making her feels like she was useless and there wasn't anything she disserved." Blaise said.

"I've been threw this with you before. She's better then me. She could have anyone in the world and she went after me. I blew it and I understand why she's so am at me." Draco said. Just then Ron walked in.

"Where's Hermione? I'm worried about her." Ron said.

"I left her in the great hall. That's where I saw her last." Draco said.

"Ok, I'll be right back with her." Ron said and walked out of the common room. He went down to the hall to hear yelling.

"Harry leave me alone!"

"Hermione please, I want you back and I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm sorry to." Hermione said to him

"You are?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry that you had to be so cruel and hurt me. I'm sorry you couldn't learn to respect me." Hermione said.

"It's really hard Hermione. Being your friend and wanting so much more from you." Harry said. "I've loved you for so long and you don't return the love." Harry added.

"Don't blame me for that! It's not my fault all you are to me is my brother, my best friend someone I love but not as marrying love." Hermione said.

"Hermione I could allow you to have anything and everything you want and more. Give me a chance." Harry said. Ron by then had slowly walked into the great hall sure to make no noise so they wouldn't notice someone was in the room.

"I don't want anything. I just want to be alone right now." Hermione said and stood up from her set on the floor and ran out the door.

"She won't give in mate." Ron said

"What do you know? I could cause her to fall in love with me… I just have to find out how." Harry said with venom.

"You're not going to win her over. She's already in love." Ron said lying threw his teeth.

"With who?" Harry asked turning around with fire in his eyes.

"With me." Draco's voice came.

"You wish Malfoy, she doesn't love you. From what I heard she was crying because of you." Harry said calmly.

"You know nothing that is happened. The only true friend you have is Fatbottom and Weaslett who isn't in the loop." Draco said.

"I know more then you do. I've seen her in the halls. Are you blind? You're hurting her. Every time you walk by with your stupid slut Pansy her eyes fill with tears. She glares at you with so much hate I never thought she could be so pissed." Harry said.

"I've seen the looks, I've heard her cry, and I've walked into her getting sick Harry. I've seen what she eats all day. The foods she's put in her stomach wouldn't even feed a bird. I've been beside her the whole time. You know nothing." Ron said siding with Draco.

"What are you and Malfoy best friends now? You sure are sticking up for him." Harry said.

"No, but at least I'm not so pigheaded to see that Hermione doesn't want you." Ron said.

"Oh she'll want me trust me." Harry said and walked out of the room.

"So you're the reason Hermione's beating her self up?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I've tried to explain but she shoots me down every time." Draco said.

"I've got the greatest idea Draco come with me!" Ron said and out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going Weasley?" Draco yelled after him.

"To the Gryffindor tower." Ron said over his shoulder.

"Why?" Draco said once he caught up with Ron.

"To talk to the to the biggest gossip freaks of the school, once they get air of it the whole school will know." Ron said.

"Know what, I'm the biggest jerk ass in the world?" Draco asked.

"No, how much you like Hermione and how sorry you are for doing… Well what ever you did." Ron said. They got the portrait of the Fat Lady and she kindly asked for the pass word. "Heart full of Bravery." Ron said and The Fat Lady swung open.

"That's a gay password." Draco stated.

"I didn't make it" Ron said defending himself

"Never said you did." Draco said.

"Hey Ron!" Lavender said once they entered the room.

"I need your help." Draco said.

"With what?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"You have to wait till tomorrow Harry came already." Lavender said

"What!" Ron said in rage.

"You'll see tomorrow." Lavender said and got up.

* * *

"Hermione!" Lavender said running up to her the next day.

"Yeah?" She asked confused.

"Did you hear? Everyone is talking about how bad Harry is right now." Lavender played off.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

"By the lake… Give him another chance!" Lavender yelled after her.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said as she walked up behind him

"hey." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry… And I was wondering, will you be my friend again?" Hermione said.

"Best Friends?" Harry asked.

"Friends.. We'll go from there." She answered

"Ok" Harry said going with the answer.

The walked inside and sat down to eat. "Told you so." Harry whispered as he walked past Draco, Blaise and Ron with Hermione his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

"No! He didn't." Blaise hissed.

"He did." Draco said with a hurt voice.

* * *

OMG! I'm done I've been writing this for two days and I'm done. So Draco, Blaise and Ron think they are going out... Will they find the truth? U know the rules R&R!

XoXoXo

_Candie_


	17. He'll put up a Hell of a Fight

Well I've been updating on my other story and not this one so I think I'll make it up to you and make this one the longest of them all. OK? Ok… hehehe let me go on now. Also I was reading then my power went out so no internet connection so I thought.. Hell might as well right. (I have a laptop)

* * *

FLASHBACK:_"Best Friends?" Harry asked._

_"Friends.. We'll go from there." She answered_

_"Ok" Harry said going with the answer._

_The walked inside and sat down to eat. "Told you so." Harry whispered as he walked past Draco, Blaise and Ron with Hermione his arm comfortably around her shoulder._

_"No! He didn't." Blaise hissed._

_"He did." Draco said with a hurt voice.

* * *

_

Chapter 16: He'll put up a Hell of a Fight.

* * *

"Harry why aren't the boys talking to me lately?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"There mad because you and I are friends again that's all. Don't worry your self about it." Harry answered her.

It had been a week sense Harry and Hermione started talking again. Hermione considered him as her ONLY best friend seeing that Draco, Ron and Blaise were all ignoring her like she wasn't even visible. Harry and Hermione were in the library finishing there Dark Arts homework for Professor Lupin.

"Yes, but I don't think they should be mad at me for that, seriously!" Hermione complained again.

"'Mione don't worry about them. It's just you and I for now I guess." Harry said getting frustrated that Hermione wouldn't drop the subject of her three roommates.

"You don't even care if their mad at me or not Harry James Potter!" Hermione hissed loud enough to get snide remarks from the assistant Librarian Madam Suave. "Sorry Hermione said to her and turned her attain back to Harry. "This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't made such a big deal about us being friends again they wouldn't be so mad at me!" Hermione said as she gathered her stuff and stuffed them into her bag and walked out of the Library.

* * *

"She's still hanging out with Pothead!" Blaise roared! 

"I thought you said that he would make her mad and she'd come crying to us telling us she was sorry and that she loved us and wouldn't ever do it again Weasley." Draco hissed at Ron.

"I know she will, but its going to take some time. They've been together only a week it shouldn't take much longer." Ron said defending himself momentarily until Hermione walked threw the door and saw the boys sitting on the couch.

"Um, hi." Hermione said to them hoping that she could get a word from them.

No such luck. They didn't even show that they noticed that she had walked in. They just changed there subject of talk.

"So Ron how's Lisa doing?" Draco asked.

"She's a whole lot better then Lavender was." Ron said. "What about you and Ronnie Blaise anything new happen?" Ron asked Blaise

"I gave her a ride but she's not the best in bed. I think she's more making out material not fucking. Know what I mean?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I get it man." Draco said and laughed.

"We'll if any one of you care I'll be in the weight room." Hermione sighed and walked into her room to change into her work out cloths. She got a running top and put it on then got shorts that said "Hottie" on the ass and slipped them on making sure to roll them a couple times. She put her hair up in a high bun so it wouldn't stick to her neck and her running shoes. She walked out into the common room to see the guys were no longer in there. "Most likely in there watching a movie" Hermione said to her self and proceded into the weight room. She first did her leg lifts. She could lift a hundred and twenty pounds with her legs. Then she went to the sitting bench press machine and did about a hundred pounds. She got on her runner and was in the middle of running ten miles when Draco burst into the room.

"How's Scarface?" Draco asked.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that, but if you must know he's doing just fine. Not as if you'd care." Hermione hissed.

"Not true, you're the one who one minute you hate him then the next you two are dating what kind of sick humor is that Hermione Ann Manson?" Draco yelled.

"What in bloody hell are you going on about? Dating Harry? I'm only a friend." Hermione said. Then it hit her. Why they were all mad at her! Because Harry had rapped his arm around her and made them think that they were a couple.

"It doesn't look that way from where we're standing it looks like you two are dating!" Draco said angrily. 'Dose she think she can play me like a fool!' Draco thought to her self.

"I'll kill him." Hermione whispered under her breath.

"What was that? Couldn't really hear you. Kill who?" Draco asked backing away from Hermione in case she was talking about killing him.

"Harry! He's a jerk; I said that we were only friends! I should have known from the start when Lavender came to me. If it would have been someone else I would have thought about it but I didn't. I knew that she would help people if they asked her to. God how could I be so stupid!" Hermione said and got up from the runner not noticing the whole time her and Draco were talking she had ran an extra two miles.

"Hermione wait up." Draco called and ran after her. Blaise and Ron looked at him with questionable faces. "Potter and Hermione weren't together, he tricked us." Draco said then ran after Hermione into her room. He looked around and didn't see Hermione. Her closet door was opened and a light was shinning in there so he went to go see if she was hiding in the closet.

Once he reached the closet door he heard her bedroom door slam shut casing him to turn around quickly to see Hermione standing there with a evil glint in her eye.

"Are you ok 'Mia?" Draco asked her as she backed him up on to her bed. She simply pushed him down where he was laying on his back looking up into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm perfectly alright Draco." Hermione said and smashed her lips into his.

He was overjoyed to feel her lips upon his once again that he kissed her back with much more hunger then Hermione had. He licked her bottom lip begging to have entrance into her mouth. Slowly she allowed him in and his tongue darted around feeling ever curve of her teeth. She slowly pulled away and removed Draco's shirt from his body. She ran her hands down his nicely toned stomach. He shivered at her touch but helped him self to removing her work out top. He flipped her over so he was on top then she once again attacked his lips with hers and then he slowly trailed down her collar bone with sweet slow sensitive kisses. She unzipped her pants while arching her back to feel him more. She needed to know that he was there. She pulled off his pants and tossed them to the side. He noticed how fast this was going and pulled away.

"Hermione, stop." Draco told her harshly, and pulled away.

"What Draco! Why?" Hermione asked with a innocent smile.

"Because you're not ready for this, you're just throwing your self out there" Draco said speaking for her.

"What are you saying Draco that I'm being to easy? Isn't this what you want?" Hermione asked him getting very defensive along the way.

"No, Hermione I want you its just."

"Just what? You want me when your drunk so then you can say it never happened? You want to be able to say it was all a mistake? That it didn't mean anything!" Hermione said her temper sky high by now.

"No Hermione that's not it! I just don't want to take you when you're throwing your self out there. You're mad and I wont take you acting like this Hermione. I Love you but I'm not going to fuck you when you're mad at Harry I'll feel like it's just a way for you to get rid of stress, like I was just the joy ride or something! I'm not going to do this if you're doing it to make everything right because it wont! You'll regret it and then it will be my fault. Hermione I love you and its not going to happen this way." Draco said with all truth behind it.

It scared him that Hermione was throwing her self out at him. She felt that ti was what she had to do, or it was just to stop being so pissed at Harry and he didn't want to take her virginity for either of those two reasons. He wanted it to be the moment. The time he knew was right. Because it was out of love, lust want, need. Not because she felt it was the way to make things right. He knew she knew he was right because he could see it in her eyes.

"Get out." Was all Hermione said.

It was all it took to. He simply put his pants back on then his shirt. He opened the door and walked out making sure to close the door behind him so she could get dressed once again. He could tell she was mad at him for stopping her, but he knew it wasn't worth it. That if she really loved him then she would respect how he felt. He walked out into the common room to where Ron and Blaise were. They grinned when they saw Draco.

"Give us the play by play." Ron said.

"How was she?" Blaise asked.

"Did she scream your name?" Ron asked.

"Do yo-"Blaise started.

"We didn't fuck." Draco said as he grabbed some food from the refrigerator.

"She turned you down?" Blaise asked.

"Sounds like Hermione to me." Ron added.

"Yeah I bet." Blaise said.

"I turned her down." Draco said. Blaise wasn't expecting to hear this and dropped the glass of water he was holding and the glass shattered as it hit the floor.

"You what!" Blaise asked.

"She threw her self at me and I knew it was to make everything better, to say sorry, to let go of the pain and to stop being so pissed at Harry, Which by the way I must kill, so I told her no." Draco said.

"Bet she didn't see that coming." Ron said.

"Nope." Draco said.

"So what's the ordeal with Harry?" Blaise asked while it was still on his mind.

"Hermione and his never got together. He was tricking us knowing that we would think they were together and leave Hermione alone." Draco said as he took a sip of water.

"That Bastard." Blaise said.

"What I thought when she pointed it out to me." Draco said.

"So is she mad at you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Draco asked as he sat down across from Blaise.

"No I'm not. I thought about what you said Draco and your right. I'm sorry for acting like such a slut" Hermione said and sat down to Draco slowly afraid that he would shoo her away.

"That's ok." Draco said and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closely.

"Aw Blaise don't they look so cute." Ron asked.

"Yes, but I wonder if he's told her how he feels." Blaise said.

"Hermione have I told you that I love you lately?" Draco asked.

"Nope, have I told you I need you and love you?" Hermione asked.

"You did just now." Draco said and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose.

"They look so sweet don't they Blaise?" Ron teased.

"Huh? Oh yeah so sweet I could jack off to them." Blaise joked.

"Well I'm tired I've had a long day I'm going to sleep." Hermione said and got up.

"Me too." Draco said.

"Dido." Ron said.

"Right behind you." Blaise added. Draco walked Hermione to her room and kissed her good-night.

"Dose this mean we are dating Draco?" Hermione asked.

"only if you want." Draco said.

"Yes." Hermione replied

"Love you sweetie." Draco said and kissed her.

"Love you too." She called after him as he walked into his room to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he sat down with her at breakfast the next morning. He saw Draco walk threw the door and on the way to where Hermione and him were sitting. He slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. 

"Stop it." Hermione said and shrugged him off. He once again put his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe my baby girl just told you to stop it Draco said as he sat down next Hermione and flung his arm off of her and kissed Hermione with passion clearly showing Harry who she was with and that he was to back off.

"Your baby, if I recall right she's with me." Harry said. Draco got up from his seat and Harry followed after him. Hermione sighed and turned to the boys.

"Last I recalled she we got together last night." Draco said in a matter of faculty voice.

"You wish Malfoy." Harry said and drew his wand.

"Harry fuck off!" Hermione hissed and stood infront of Draco.

"Get out of the way Hermione." Draco said and pushed Hermione to the side.

"No Draco he's not worth it stop!" Hermione said and got in front of them again.

"'Mione move!" Harry threatened now pointing his wand at her.

"Don't you dare hex her or I will make sure you are in terrible condition. I'll make your ugly face beautiful then jack it up again." Draco warned Harry.

"You wish Malfoy." Harry said

"Harry go away! I don't' feel safe around you anymore." Hermione said.

"I'll get you for this Malfoy." Harry said.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco said calmly.

Before Hermione could say STOP she was put in a full body bind and Draco and Harry were dueling before everyone in the great hall. She didn't have a clue whom had made it where she couldn't move but she knew she wasn't going to be able to save Draco or Harry from a terrible fate. They dueled it out until both of them passed out on the floor. Hermione screamed out just as Ron took the spell off of her and ran to Draco sobbing. She looked at Harry and kicked him a couple of times in the stomach then followed Professor Black carry Draco to the Hospital wing. She was sobbing uncontrollably when Draco wouldn't respond to anything they ere trying to do for him. He seemed to be in comma.

Blaise walked in and Hermione ran to him. "It was horrible. One of them put me in a full body bind and I couldn't get to them and Harry's awake but he hit Draco with something really strong and He won't wake up." Hermione said still sobbing.

"He's going to be alright Hermione, he's strong and he won't die knowing that you'll be here." Blaise said and hugged her reassuring her. Even though he wasn't so sure himself that Draco would make it… No one was.

* * *

Tell me what you think please R&R I made this longer hope its long enough! Alos check out this awsome site is http/sincityforums. its a wicked cool site so if you don't go to it then your really trippin'!

XoXoXo  
Candie


	18. The News

Well I'm glad many of you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a lot to write Draco in coma and not worry about him my self. But I think it adds a nice twist and its really going far to show how they feel about each other, but remember I'm a twister and I'll make this so far out that you wont believe its happening. I thought I'd be nice and make this a descent length. Three to Five pages long and not as many freakish stuff but this is going to be a important chapter. So remember what happens in the chapter or you'll be lost in later ones.

Candie

* * *

Flashback: _Before Hermione could say STOP she was put in a full body bind and Draco and Harry were dueling before everyone in the great hall. She didn't have a clue whom had made it where she couldn't move but she knew she wasn't going to be able to save Draco or Harry from a terrible fate. They dueled it out until both of them passed out on the floor. Hermione screamed out just as Ron took the spell off of her and ran to Draco sobbing. She looked at Harry and kicked him a couple of times in the stomach then followed Professor Black carry Draco to the Hospital wing. She was sobbing uncontrollably when Draco wouldn't respond to anything they ere trying to do for him. He seemed to be in comma. _

_Blaise walked in and Hermione ran to him. "It was horrible. One of them put me in a full body bind and I couldn't get to them and Harry's awake but he hit Draco with something really strong and He won't wake up." Hermione said still sobbing._

"_He's going to be alright Hermione, he's strong and he won't die knowing that you'll be here." Blaise said and hugged her reassuring her. Even though he wasn't so sure himself that Draco would make it… No one was.

* * *

_

Chapter 17: The news.

* * *

Draco was still in a coma after a whole month had pasted. Harry was kicked off of the Quidditch team and his place was taken by none other then Ginny Weasley once again. Draco had missed the first Quidditch game but would be proud to know that Hermione had taken his place for him. Over the summer he had made her fly with him and she had become quite a good seeker. She was so happy when she heard she would be seeker for the Slytherin until Draco was back on his feet. They won their first game by Hermione's amazing catch. They were up by about twenty points and Ginny was being very annoying taunting Hermione and saying there would be no way for her to catch the snitch before she would. Hermione thought other wise though. She was on the newest broom there was, The Lightning flash 9000. Ginny spotted the snitch before Hermione and went speeding off, but with Hermione's skills and broom she made it to the snitch at least thirty seconds before Ginny had. She won the game and was happy to beat Gryffindor.

Draco's father and mother were informed about his conditions and they said they weren't going to pay for him to be sent to St. Mungo's so he stayed at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't very pleased to see that they didn't care enough to make sure his son had gotten the best attention he needed sense he had been hit by a spell no one had known of. How ever Harry learned to make spells up no one knew. Hermione knew that she would forgive Harry once again but they would never be as close as he would dearly want them. He had taken it too far by this point.

Hermione was sitting in class one day taking notes down in Ancient Runes when a shooting pain went threw her right arm. She yelped in pain and the only one to notice was Blaise.

"What was that about Hermione?" He whispered under his breath to her.

"I think Draco is waking up." Hermione whispered back.

"How do you know?" He asked now looking at her.

"I don't know its just a feeling alright? We'll go check up on him later tonight once our classes are over." Hermione said to him looking him in the eye. Just then Professor Black came threw the doors and whispered something to the teacher.

"Yes, well Mrs. Manson, Mr. Zabini please go with Professor Black you are both needed." The Professor said to them (A/N: If you know the Professors name for this class please tell me!)

"Do we take our stuff with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are exscussed from all classes for the rest of the day." Professor Black said. Hermione and Balise both got up and followed him out the door.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy has finally woken up and wished to see you too." Proffesor black told them.

'How did you know?' Blaise asked Hermione using telepathic again so Sirius wouldn't hear.

'She can hear my thoughts and feel my pain.' Came Draco's voice.

'Draco is that you?' Hermione said happily.

'Yes'm it is m love, now hurry up over here. Your mum and dad sent a letter to us three.' He said.

'have you read it yet?' Blaise asked.

'Nope waiting for you to so hurry up now.' Draco said then he was gone.

"So Hermione how has school been lately?" Sirius asked

"Very interesting. It's very boring without Draco though. I just can't wait to see him!" Hermione said with a proud tone.

"I can't believe that Harry would attack a student like that. Well I must say that James and I were quite the tricksters but never would we hurt someone that bad. I know if James was still alive Harry would have been brought right back home." Sirius said,

"I wish he would have gotten exspleed or something. He could have really killed him and at that he threatened me too." Hermione said and grew angery at the thought of how Stupid Harry was.

He truly was going metal. She knew that she still loved him and cared about him deeply. But the fact that he was dealing with Voltmorte made him feel superior to the others around him. Like he could harm one of his fellow class mates and completely get away with it. It disturebed her to know that he was threatening to hit Hermione with a spell. He claimed he loved her. He claimed that he would never hurt her but when it came to protecting the one she loved he got all mad and was saying he;d hurt her too. She was so confuessed on what to do about him.

By the time she was done thinking they had made it to the hospital wing. Hermione looked up to see Draco sareing at her. She ran to his bed side and he got up and when she got to him she picked her up and spun her around. He put her down on the ground and kissed her. His face was so bright and happy. He looked like a little four year old on Christmas day, who opened a present to find a puppy staring back at him.

"So they tell me I was out for a month." Draco said

"A very long month but Sltherin had a good month." Hermione said with a smile.

"You should have seen it! You would have been so proud of her! I know I was." Blaise said.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"Well you missed the first Quidditch match." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah…Damn don't tell me we lost to Mr. I'm the best stuck up Potter AGAIN!" Draco said his voice dripping with hate.

"No he's taken off the team for what he did to you. Ginny was seeker." Blasie said.

"We lost to lil miss Weaslelett?" Draco asked even more pissed.

"Nope I caught the snitch befor her." Hermione said.

"You took my place!" Draco yelled.

"Yes I did and I caught it before Ginny could say. 'I love Harry Potter!'" Hermikone said very proud of her self.

"Give me the play by play!" Draco said. Hermione wasn't able to tell because, well she was in it but Blaise was very happy to tell how great she was flying. Hermione was so very happy to have Draco back because now she didn't have to worry about him.

"Ok now what did my parents letter say?" Hermione said once everthing had gotten quite.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot all about that." Draco said and grabbed the letter from under his pillow.

"I'll read it." Hermione said and took the letter from Draco's hand.

_"Dear Blaise, Draco and Hermione,_

_I hope Draco's awake by now. The dark lord has tired many spells to wake you up darling and he think's he's found the right one. Owl us back and tell us if it indeed has worked. Blaise, and Hermione I heard that you to can talk telapathicly. I'm very happy to hear this I think Draco will be joining you soon on that. That is a thing that we worked very hard to get between you three and it seemed Draco wasn't very keen of the thought and blocked it ever time his mum or dad would try to put it on him. So when he was weak we made him take it. Sorry my dear. Also Hermione you will now beable to feel Draco's pain and Draco you can feel hers. We thought we would add this too incase on of you were in trouble. Well The Dark Lord says that he wishes to see you three at Christmas so all three of you will be staying at our house again. We miss you Hermione can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad."_ Hermione read.

"Great, this Christmas." Blaise muttered.

"Maybe this wont be so bad." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You'll see later…." Hermione said.

"Well ok I guess…" Draco said a little lost.

"Are you aloud to leave the hospital wing?" Blaise asked

"Yes I am." Draco said.

"Then lets go, I know Ron's been worried about you too." Hermione said and they all got up.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think. You know what to do R&R!

XoXoXo

_**Candie**_


	19. Lost

I Know most of you must be yelling in happiness that I'm finally updating… I've meant to for a while but I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. But I think I do know… . I know everything's going wrong when it comes to Hermione, well he's another thing to add onto the list.

* * *

Flashback: _"Great, this Christmas." Blaise muttered._

_"Maybe this wont be so bad." Hermione said._

_"What do you mean?" Draco asked._

_"You'll see later…." Hermione said._

_"Well ok I guess…" Draco said a little lost._

_"Are you aloud to leave the hospital wing?" Blaise asked_

_"Yes I am." Draco said._

_"Then lets go, I know Ron's been worried about you too." Hermione said and they all got up._

Chapter 18: Lost.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make!" Hermione said one morning to the great hall. 

"Yes, we are going to have a talent show, but for this we need the singers to have a partner. Make it a duet!" Draco said.

"The dances have a group, make it choreographed please, we don't want to see idiots." Hermione said and chuckled.

"If you want to do something else then come to one of us or the teachers and as if you can do it." Draco said.

"That's all for know, any questions?" Hermione said.

"Yeah when is this show?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, next Saturday." Draco said.

Hermione and Draco went to go sit down next to Blaise and Ron.

"So what are you two doing?" Blaise asked the couple. Ever sense Draco had woken up you never saw Draco without Hermione right there at his side. She was the most wanted by all the guys and envied by the girls.

"We're singing a duet." Draco answered. "What bout you two, doing anything?" Draco asked.

"We're going to do a song together but don't know what song yet..

"You two shouldn't even enter." A voice came from behind. There stood Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Me and my girls are going to take this." Ginny said.

"You wish, Hermione and Draco got first and second at the last show so I'm pretty sure that they are going to get first, you and your "girls" will get second, if you even place." Blaise said.

"You'll see. Oh and Hermione, maybe you will learn that Draco wont be yours forever. I know Hailey's talking…" Ginny smirked and walked off.

"What about Hailey!" Hermione said and turned to Draco.

"I don't know what she's talking about, plus your with me ever second we're awake…I mean I've been sleeping in your room lately so how could I be hitting it up with her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know… Let's go to the music room and practice." Hermione said. Draco, Blaise, Ron and her all got up and walked to the music room so they could get ready for the talent show.

"Welcome everyone! We have a lot of acts lined up for you tonight; all these groups have been spending all their free time working on their acts." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now please put you're hard together for the opening act, Hermione Manson and Draco Malfoy. They will be doing. 'Like U' by Bow Wow and Ciara." Dumbledore said and walked of stage and Hermione and Draco walked on. Hermione had on Light blue jeans with glittery splotches here and there. Her shirt was brown and read 'I saw him first'. Draco had on a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white dress shirt. His hair was down with a bit of gel in it to make him look even more irresistible then he most normally would look. He hugged Hermione and she gave him a peck on the cheek before the music started. The music started and on Cue Hermione started the song. (A/N: Regular italics like '_this'_ are Hermione and bold italics like '**_this_**' is Draco! and both of them is like _'this'_)

_"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_**Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all** (like u)  
**And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just** (like u)  
**And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno**_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_**Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (g's)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin it's you the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enough that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (love)  
And affection cause i'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but i'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you kno  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I hollared to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta**_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)"_

Hermione and Draco finished up strong and the whole crowd was going crazy! They had never seen as good as a performance from Hermione or Draco. They bowed and Draco walked of Stage and Hermione stayed to announce the next act.

"Well I'm glad you seem to be having fun so far. Our next group is a group of Slytherin! They are all the girls in 6th year and 7th year they are doing 'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian! Put it together for them!" Hermione said and walked off back stage as the next group came on. They were wearing Black mini skirts with a emerald green shit with the words, "Sexy Slytherin snakes" written a crossed the front. Hailey took her place in the front and winked at all the guys

_"Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good_

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know it's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on_

_All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)_

_All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)_

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna  
We can mooooooove..._

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)_

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

The girls finished and bowed to the guys that were clapping.

Draco and Hermione both walked out at the same time laughing. "Are you going to try and make me say 'Ooo'" Draco asked.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked back.

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing you …Dip it low." Draco said and smirked.

"Shut up! Well anyways the next group is the 6th year and 7th year of Gryffindor doing 'Just the way I am' by the beautiful Angle." Hermione announced.

"Her beautiful, well if that's so then I don't know what to call you because you look better then her anyway!" Draco said.

"Stop being a suck up. Well here they are." Hermione said and they walked off stage as the girls walked in. Ginny the leader of the pack. They wore Jean mini skirts and Pink tube tops. The boys went crazy and Ginny winked at them. "Hit it" She said and the music started. The girls started dancing and the crowd went wild! Ginny smirked when she saw Draco and Hermione watching. She then started singing.

_"Hey you  
Whatcha gonna do  
Get out of my way cos the girl's coming through  
I'm proud I'll say it out loud  
Never sitting pretty  
Standing out from the crowd_

_If I want it, I'll get it  
Better give it up, cos you're never gonna stop me  
Having my way  
And I won't change no matter what you say_

_That's just the way I am  
I do it just because I can  
Anything I want to  
I'm not gonna ask you no  
You better understand  
That's just the way I am_

_Hey yeah, you say it's not fair  
I'm breakin boys hearts  
And I just don't care_

_So what, if I take it too far  
Waking up the neighbors  
Crankin up my guitar_

_If I like it, I'll do it  
Lock me in a cage and i'll break right through it  
Baby it's true  
I won't change no matter what you do._

_That's just the way I am  
I do it just because I can  
Anything I want to  
I'm not gonna ask you no  
You better understand  
That's just the way I am_

_I'm frustrating  
Taking a left when everyone else turns right  
Infuriating  
Me and my girls rockin the house all night  
Fascinating  
Never know when  
I'm gonna blow your mind_

_Drive you crazy as I'm takin the floor  
You'll keep coming back for more._

_That's just the way I am  
I do it just because I can_

_That's just the way I am  
I do it just because I can  
Anything I want to  
I'm not gonna ask you no  
You better understand  
That's just the way I am_

_That's just the way I am  
That's just the way I am  
That's Just The way I Am_

_That's just the way I am  
I do it just because I can  
Anything I want to  
I'm not gonna ask you no  
You better understand  
That's just the way I am"_ Ginny finished and the music stopped and so did the girls. The crowd was screaming and Hermione had lost all hope of coming in first.

"Well our next and final group is Blaise and Ron Doing 'over and over' by Nelly and Tim McGraw"

The boys came out and the song started.

_"Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you_)"Hermione was enjoying the song when all of a sudden a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

_"Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head" _Blaise and Ron finished together. Dumbledore got on stage and everyone grew quite.

"First and Second place were supper close! There was a one point difference. First place went to Hermione Manson and Draco Malfoy. Second place went to Ginny Weasley and group for second place and third place went to Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley." All of them came on but there was no Hermione. Draco looked around to find her and as he was looking around he was unable to find Harry along the way.

"Harry has her!" Draco said and all of a sudden a burst of pain came to his stomach and he fell to the floor. He could hear Hermione screaming in his ears. Blaise hear it too and sense Draco was unable to get up from the pain. He went running threw the halls and heard crying.

"Stop it! No stop!" Hermione's voice came. Blaise ran faster and burst in. Harry was leaning over Hermione with his penis planted hardly between her folds. She was crying uncontrollable and Blaise hit Harry with the first spell that came to mind. She quickly got up from the floor and pulled her jeans up from her knees and zipped and buttoned them up. She felt the back of her hear and blood was flowing from where he slammed her into the table moments before Blaise reached them. She fell to the floor crying and Draco came rushing in.

"What happened?" He asked Blaise.

"Potter raped her." Was all he could say and Draco rapped his arms around Hermione. She quickly with drew from him.

"Get away from me!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione baby," Draco went to hug her and she slapped his hand away.

"I said get away from me and I meant it Malfoy!" she hissed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave her." Blaise whispered.

"Draco stopped and stood at the door. His love was afraid of men because Potter had forced her into doing something she didn't want to... He walked up to where Harry lay on the floor.

"This is for first year." Draco said and kicked him. "This is for calling Hermione whore." Kicked again. "This is for putting me in coma for a fucking month." He kicked him three times and on the last one kicked as hard as he could. "And this is for raping her!" Draco kicked and Harry went flying and hit the door.

Hermione laid on the floor watching Draco kick Harry repeating. She wanted to be comforted but she didn't want a guy touching her. She didn't have any friends that were girls anymore so she just laid there…Lonely, cold and hopeless.

* * *

What did you think? Well I think it's really long but the reason for that are the different songs that I put in there. Also I had to put more Drama in it… When there is none sometimes it gets boring… I almost did something else but this came out on top. Please review!

_XoXoXo  
Candie_


	20. Its a hard thing to do but for the best

My internet is down so I'm writing…Yeah I know I'm bad like that…I've written the next chapter to Fast Turn and I'm still working on Connect to the Net before I post it. So I guess I'll go on with this chapter.

* * *

Flash Back: _"Potter raped her." Was all he could say and Draco rapped his arms around Hermione. She quickly with drew from him._

_"Get away from me!" Hermione screamed._

_"Hermione baby," Draco went to hug her and she slapped his hand away._

_"I said get away from me and I meant it Malfoy!" she hissed. He stood up and walked towards the door._

_"Don't leave her." Blaise whispered._

_"Draco stopped and stood at the door. His love was afraid of men because Potter had forced her into doing something she didn't want to... He walked up to where Harry lay on the floor._

_"This is for first year." Draco said and kicked him. "This is for calling Hermione whore." Kicked again. "This is for putting me in coma for a fucking month." He kicked him three times and on the last one kicked as hard as he could. "And this is for raping her!" Draco kicked and Harry went flying and hit the door._

_Hermione laid on the floor watching Draco kick Harry repeating. She wanted to be comforted but she didn't want a guy touching her. She didn't have any friends that were girls anymore so she just laid there…Lonely, cold and hopeless

* * *

_

Chapter 19: It's a hard thing to do but it's for the best.

* * *

"No I…No you can't!" Draco said.

Blaise had ran to get Professor Dumbledore and now Hermione was sleeping in the Hospital wing. Of course she still won't let a man touch her so she was helped up there by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy it's for the best." Dumbledore said.

"NO! Its not, you do that and she wont know who her true friends are." Draco said.

"Draco they aren't erasing us." Blaise said.

"Yes they are! They will erase us from her and then she'll be different, not the 'Mione I fell for." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy we'll give you three an hour with Hermione then we have to erase her memory… I promise you she'll still be the same but it's the best we can do, we can't have her scared of every man around" Dumbledore said and walked out of the wing leaving Draco very unhappy and on the verge of tears, Ron staring into complete mist wondering why Harry would result to such need and Blaise trying to calm Draco.

"Draco"

"No Blaise I wont let them; I know I can help her without them modifying her brain." Draco said.

"You have to let them take Harry from her mind." Ron Finally came in

"I thought you of all people would understand why I didn't that this to happen. You are her best friend and all." Draco hissed

"Do you want her to go threw life scared of letting a guy touch her? I love her with all my heart which is why I don't mind it." Ron said.

"I love her too but then, what if she doesn't fall in love with me again…" Draco said.

"But I do love you." Hermione said

"Mione!" Draco said and ran to her

"Don't! Please Draco don't." Hermione said.

"I love you 'Mia." Draco said.

"If you love me then let them modify my brain… I don't want to remember him." Hermione said.

"But, I don't want to live without you Hermione." Draco said and moved closer to her.

"Stay there, please don't take another step closer." Hermione said and she tensed up afraid he wouldn't listen to her.

"I don't want them to modify your brain. Take out everything of Harry from year one. Why not just what happened?" Draco asked and sat down on a stool that was next to where Hermione had stopped him.

"Because Draco, what if I was talking to him and then he says something... He can break my block of what happened…Then I would remember again... They don't want that and baby please doesn't cry." Hermione said as she got out of the bed and whipped the tear from his face. She noticed she touched him and jumped back in fright.

"Hermione I'm not going to hurt you. I promise…" Draco said and stood up.

"Please Draco, let them do this…I'll tell you anything you want to make me fall in love with you again." Hermione told him.

"Like what?" Draco asked

"I love cats, I used to have one but he died last year." Hermione said

"She loves chocolate." Ron offered.

"Really good poetry too." Blaise jumped in

"See we all want you and me together so just go along with your gut. If you do as what we've told you and how they help you then there's no way I wont fall in love with you." Hermione told him.

"But, what if you fall for one of them instead of me?" Draco asked.

"Make sure your there the whole time… Hold my hand threw the process so you're the first person I touch, see, smell and want to hold." Hermione said.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter Draco, it's what is right for her." Blaise said.

"I know but I just… I'll have to get used to a whole new Hermione." Draco said with a sigh.

"I just wish I could go back in time." Draco said.

"That's it!" Ron said.

"What, what's it." Draco asked.

"In potions we are brewing a Polyjuice potion!" Ron said.

"What's your point?" Blaise asked.

"'Mione do you still have the time-turner?" Ron asked.

"Some where in the common room why?" Hermione asked and took a step away from the boys.

"Because maybe we won't have to worry about any of this!" Ron said.

"Huh?" Blaise asked.

"I know what you're saying!" Hermione said and jumped up and down in place.

"Sense you two seem to get something we aren't then why don't you explain?" Draco said really lost.

"Ron had an idea, my time turner you three can go back into time… It was during Ron and Harry's song so all you have to do is hide me some where else Draco." Hermione said.

"And what?" Draco asked.

"You use the Polyjuice potion and turn into me." Hermione said. "So when Harry takes me to the room where he….Well yeah then you just hit him… Then I won't have been raped. The feeling would be erased from my mind and all me Ron and Blaise have to do is wait for you to come back." Hermione said.

"How will we know that we fixed it?" Blaise asked.

"I will ask why I'm in here. If it never happened then I won't need to be in here. The whole thing would be erased from my mind… It would be a more sufficient way to save my mind from all this." Hermione said.

"I love you!" Draco said and ran to Hermione and pressed his lips to hers before she could think. She kissed back then pulled back.

"Take five steps back." She said.

"Sorry." Draco said and moved back just as she told him to.

"Blaise go get the Polyjuice potion and Ron the time-turner is in my closet. In my only pair of pink socks go get in now." Hermione said.

"OK." Both the boys said and ran out the door. Hermione sat back down on the bed and Draco looked out the window.

'_So she's not going to change, she'll be my same old Hermione…If this works._' Draco thought.

* * *

Well what do you think? You know me and my twists! Well please review and tell me what you think!

_XoXoXo_

_Candie_


End file.
